Revelación
by Reit Zephyrox
Summary: Una gran desgracia ocurre en el grupo de Sonic y sus amigos, ¿por qué?... Descubre esta autentica revelación... (HISTORIA COMPLETA 100)
1. Destino

"Sonic, me quedan 2 meses de vida" tras estas palabras Sonic abrió los ojos al máximo, intentaba gesticular algo, pero no le salía nada en absoluto, tan sólo una leve lágrima recorrió el rostro de Sonic.  
  
CAPÍTULO 1 - Destino  
  
"¿Pe.pe.pero estás seguro?, ¿Los médicos no se han equivocado?" "No, están absolutamente seguros, el virus que me implantó el Dr. Robotnik mientras dormía, se apoderará de mis células y neuronas y las irá destruyendo, poco a poco." En ese instante Tails perdió su serenidad y se hecho a llorar. "Po... por favor, Sonic ¡No quiero morir!" y tras decir esto, se hecho al suelo y estalló en lágrimas, lloraba y lloraba y Sonic, se quedó paralizado. Muchas veces le había salvado la vida a su gran amigo Tails, pero ni la velocidad de la luz salvaría a su amigo de una muerte segura. "T...Ta...Tails, yo es. es. qu. que, ¡no se que decir!, " en ese instante Sonic, por primera vez perdió su seguridad y su valentía, le temblaban las piernas, sentía un dolor que no tenía explicación, le escocían los ojos, y se fue echando hacía atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared y se fue resbalando hasta el suelo, "no se. no se que decir, podría decir ¡no, tranquilo, todo va a pasar, te pondrás bien!, pero se que no eres tonto. eres listo, y eres mi amigo, ¡no quiero verte morir!" y Sonic se alzó mientras un canal de lágrimas recorrían su cara y unas cuantas lágrimas salpicaron el frío suelo del hospital y Sonic, sin saber que hacer, salió corriendo, mientras tanto Tails estaba tirado en el suelo con las rodillas en la cara, y sus manos alrededor de ellas, levantó la cabeza y vio a Sonic desaparecer. "No me dejes solo Sonic." y unas lágrimas incontenibles llenaron el joven rostro de Tails. Sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta muchos animales estaban en esa misma recepción y empezaron a conversar en voz muy baja, "Pobre zorro, con lo joven que es." "¡Oh Dios mío!, con lo pequeñito que es." "Que desgracia, sus padres estarán muy tristes." En ese momento Tails pensó, mientras estaba en el suelo, "¿Padres? Ojalá tuviera una madre o un padre en el que poder consolarme" y siguió llorando, cuando de repente. "Perdona, ¿tu eres Miles Prower?" sonó una voz tranquila y serena muy cerca de Tails. Tails alzó la vista y sus ojos azules medio emborronados por las lágrimas vieron una forma de color gris., era un zorro, tal vez un año más joven que Tails, pero tenía unos ojos azules muy expresivos, y un flequillo que le tapaba un ojo entero, con lo que tenía una mirada muy misteriosa, Tails no tenía ni idea de quien era. "Em." se secó las lágrimas "si. soy.soy. yo, ¿quién eres tú? "Oh, nadie en especial, tan solo estaba buscando a Miles Prower porque me habían dicho que era el mejor científico y mecánico de todo Zephyr, pero veo que no es el mejor momento para hablar contigo, ¿te ayudo a levantarte?" en ese mismo instante Tails puso cara de sorpresa y vio como aquel zorro le tendió la mano, y se le quedó mirando fijamente, y por un instante se le olvidó por completo lo que le ocurrió con el Dr. Robotnik, los médicos y su muerte propia, aquel rostro misterioso le conmovió, esa mirada sincera y firme era inquietante pero reconfortante, así que Tails extendió su mano y en cuanto cogió la del zorro gris y se levantó se quedó muy extrañado, era una sensación que no había sentido antes, sintió como su corazón se aceleró y, en ese momento se asustó, tenía una sensación extraña. "¿Estás bien?" sonrió levemente el zorro gris "¡Oh, se me había olvidado!," dijo rascándose la cabeza, "me llamo Ark, encantado de conocerte Miles" Tails se quedó alucinado", ¿te llevo a algún sitio, Miles?, parece que estas solo." Tails respiró profundamente y dijo, "Si. ¿me puedes llevar a mi casa?.", Ark sonrió "¡Pues claro!" y los dos se fueron del hospital de Zephyr. 


	2. Reacción Realista

CAPÍTULO 2 - Reacción realista  
  
Ambos recorrieron los pasillos fríos y húmedos del hospital hasta llegar a la salida, mientras caminaban Ark miraba a Tails, dándose cuenta de que algo le pasaba, pero como no lo conocía todavía, no se atrevió a preguntarle nada. Tails caminaba con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando al suelo mientras la cabeza le daba mil vueltas, hasta que. "Em. perdona, Miles, ya estamos fuera." Tails levantó la cabeza, "¿Eh?... Oh sí. ¿donde está tu vehículo?" Ark esbozó una ligera sonrisa, "mi madre me está esperando en el coche, ¿vamos?" Claro que su madre le estaba esperando en el coche, no se había parado a pensarlo pero si era aún más joven que él, no podía conducir un vehículo de alta cilindrada, pero sin pensarlo dijo que si, que si le podía llevar a casa, iba a conocer a la madre de alguien que todavía era desconocido para él, Ark, y su madre. "Por cierto, mi madre se llama Mina, ¡también quería conocerte, cerebrito!" al terminar la frase mostró una amplia sonrisa; Tails se quedó pensando, esa actitud le recordaba mucho a Sonic. "Oh. bien." Tails seguía andando con Ark hacía el coche, cuando llegaron, las puertas de aquel Zoak plateado se abrieron, un coche muy moderno, y muy caro, eso le vino a la mente sin pensarlo ya que él poseía altos conocimientos en mecánica. De aquel coche impresionante, salió una zorra cuyo pelaje era blanco como la nieve, con un vestido marrón, y una melena pelirroja ondeando al viento, se quitó sus gafas de sol, y sus ojos violetas miraron a Tails. "Oh cielo, ¿Quién es este amiguito tuyo?" dijo Mina sonriendo, "Es Miles Prower, ¿recuerdas? El mecánico tan famoso, lo he reconocido por sus dos colas" En ese instante, Mina abrió los ojos y empezó a reír, "¡Y le has encontrado en el hospital!" Poco a poco se acercó y con sus delicadas manos le acarició el flequillo a Tails con mucha suavidad, y dijo, "¡Que suerte tenemos! Pero. ¿Qué hacías aquí solo en el hospital?" En ese mismo instante el alma de Tails se volvió oscura, empezó a pensar que demonios hacía ahí hablando con unos desconocidos, sus sentidos empezaron a enloquecer, tal vez el virus ya hacía algo de efecto, o tal vez no, simplemente, se le pasaron demasiadas preguntas por la cabeza y empezó a soltar unas lagrimas que brillaban con la luz del sol, y le iban recorriendo la cara. "Cielo." dijo Mina "¿te ocurre algo?" "Si, ¿que te sucede?, antes también te he visto llorar en el hospital." dijo Ark. Justo al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras Tails levantó la cabeza y miro a Ark y a Mina, y sin decirles nada, agitó sus colas y salió volando, dejando tras de sí un haz de lágrimas. "¡Espera! ¡Miles!..." pero Tails ya había desaparecido. "Ark, hijo mío, ¿Qué le sucede al muchacho?" "Pues no lo sé la verdad, no lo sé."  
  
Mientras Tails iba volando, empezó a pensar en todos sus amigos, en Sonic, Knuckles, Light, Amy, Rouge, Kilik, Julie Sue, Sally. en sus compañeros de clase, Cream, Van, Alexia, María, Speed. Y no sabía que hacer, estaba completamente confundido. se había olvidado del zorrito y su madre por completo, recordó que le buscaban por sus dotes de mecánico, pero ya le daba igual, sabía que iba a morir, pero en cierto modo pensó que su comportamiento hacia ellos no le importaba demasiado, aunque si que importaba para Sonic, que era como su hermano mayor, y, estaba claro que Sonic había sufrido un ataque de pánico, que era normal, ya que, una noticia así dejaría K.O. a cualquiera. Así que, no podía estar llorando siempre, esbozó una ligera sonrisa, y, dirigiéndose hacía su casa murmuró, "Lo siento Sonic. amigos, ya voy, os lo explicaré todo." y volando más rápido, difuminó una nube baja muy cercana a él, mientras se desvanecía en la lejanía. 


	3. Reunión

CAPÍTULO 3 - Reunión  
  
Tails aterrizó suavemente en la puerta de su casa, y sacando la llave de su bolsillo, entró, cuando para su sorpresa, Sonic no estaba, pensó que tal vez necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo, aunque lo más probable es que no tuviera el valor suficiente para hablar con Tails, ". y todo por tu culpa, virus maldito, y maldito y asqueroso Eggman también, creía que te habias vuelto bueno, pero ya veo que no." dijo Tails en voz baja, cuando de repente sonó el timbre, Tails fue a abrir la puerta y era Cream, era su mejor amiga, su confidente, una coneja muy amable de también 12 años, que llevaba siempre consigo misma a su pequeño chao, Cheese, que aunque no supiera hablar, era muy simpático. "¡Hola Tailsy!" dijo sonriendo, "Venía para preguntarte si querrias ir conmigo al cine este sábado". Tails se quedó mirando sus ojos marrones, e impasible, y sin inmutarse le dijo, "Cream, casi nunca te he pedido un favor, así que lo voy a hacer ahora, ¿te importaría avisar a toda la pandilla, para que vengan a mi casa? Cómo eres tan rápida, yo." en ese instante Cream le cortó, "¿Te pasa algo Tailsy?" Cheese se puso sobre la cabeza de Cream observando la situación. Tails agachó la mirada y le dijo, "Cuando estemos todos, lo contaré, date mucha prisa" y le cerró la puerta a Cream, ésta se quedó alucinada, algo verdaderamente grave le debía estar ocurriendo a Tails para que actuara así. Sin pensarlo se fue en busca de la pandilla. "Vale, ahora llamaré a Amy, y le diré que vengan todos urgentemente" y Tails la llamó.  
  
"Joder, soy un inútil. le dejo solo en el hospital y me voy. soy la única persona a la que le dijo que le habían hecho daño, y le he abandonado." Sonic estaba en lo alto de el centro comercial de la ciudad, pensativo, ". no se como, pero voy a salvarle" y empezó a saltar de edificio en edificio dirección a su casa.  
  
A la hora y media Sonic coincidió en el camino con todos, que se dirigian a casa de Sonic y Tails. "Em.hola tíos, ¿vais a casa?" "¿Y como es que no estas tu con Tails alli? Me ha llamado y me ha dicho que avisara a todos y que fueramos a vuestra casa" dijo con un resoplido Amy. Iban todos. Todos los que Tails consideraba su familia. Sonic no dijo nada. "Esto es muy raro" dijo Knuckles mientras miraba a Sonic " ¿Qué está pasando Sonic?" Sonic perdió la vista al infinito unos instantes y dijo "Tails ha dicho que tenía algo que contar ¿no? Pues vamos a escucharle" Todos se extrañaron, pero siguieron caminando, aunque notaban una sensación extraña, como si fuese a pasar algo malo.  
  
A las 2 horas ya estaban todos reunidos en casa de Sonic y Tails, todos los amigos de Tails. Él les dijo a todos que se sentaran en las escaleras de la entrada, que les hiba a contar algo, todos estaban muy extrañados por tanto misterio, y Cream miraba con ojos tristes a Tails.  
  
"Bien, gracias a todos por venir, me demuestra que sois muy buenos amigos." y mirando al suelo empezaron a salirle unas pequeñas lágrimas, que hizo a Sonic emocionarse y también empezó a llorar. Ahora si que nadie entendía nada.  
  
Tails se secó las lágrimas, aspiro profundamente, y empezó a hablar. 


	4. Explicación

CAPÍTULO 4 - Explicación  
  
"Veréis, hace 2 días, estaba aquí en casa, ya tarde, durmiendo, cuando de repente oí un ruido, y me desperté, pensé que tal vez había sido Sonic, y no le presté importancia, pero." Tails observó a sus amigos, mejor dicho, a su familia, y vio que todo el mundo le escuchaba con mucha atención, "cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que una luz extraña estaba entrando por la ventana de mi habitación, estaba tan asustado, que no pude decir absolutamente nada, y como de la nada, salieron unos tentáculos mecánicos que me agarraron por las muñecas y tobillos, y un último que me tapó la boca" Todos estaban con los ojos abiertos al máximo, estaban alucinando por tal suceso, y a más de uno se le pasó por la cabeza quien podría haber sido, Robotnik. "Me sentí impotente, me hubiera gustado llamar a Sonic pero, no pude, no pude avisarlo, y." empezaron a caerle unas lagrimas por el rostro "de esa luz salió Eggman" Muchos pusieron cara de asombro, otros no tanto, se lo imaginaban. "Y.y." en ese momento Sonic entró en la casa sin decir nada, todos se quedaron asombrados, volvieron a mirar a Tails, y Cream le dijo a éste, "Tailsy. puedes decírnoslo con tranquilidad", estas palabras hicieron levantar la cabeza a Tails y dedicarle una ligera sonrisa a Cream. "Gracias Cream", respiró con tranquilidad y siguió "al aparecer delante mía llevaba una jeringuilla, y el líquido de la jeringuilla era de color azul brillante." Hubo un gran silencio, y poco a poco, todos fueron poniendo caras muy tristes, sabían lo que eso significaba, Cream se acercó hasta Tails y le habló en voz alta "Oh, por favor." lágrimas brillantes fueron recorriendo los ojos marrones de Cream, "Frozen Dust, ¿verdad?" Tails con gran tranquilidad asintió a la vez que decía, "Eso es, Frozen Dust, me quedan 2 meses de vida.". Todos estaban muy confusos, no sabían que decir, pues la enfermedad del compuesto químico Frozen Dust era absolutamente incurable, haría que poco a poco Tails fuera perdiendo la agilidad, hasta que su cuerpo se quedaría congelado para siempre, por lo que nadie intentaba animarlo. "Chicos, he comprendido que si me ha pasado esto, será porque el destino lo quiere." "¡¿Pero qué dices?!" Kilik, le cortó la frase, "no digas eso, tu no tienes maldad alguna, y no me puedo creer que vayas a morir, además." poco a poco el pequeño leopardo se iba alterando y sus ojos verdes se pusieron rojos y con aspecto lagrimoso "dices que fue Robotnik, ¿no? , ¡pero no se suponía que ya era bueno!" al callarse, pudo notar que a su alrededor, Knuckles y Shadow estaban totalmente serios, Amy lloraba muchísimo y los demás estaban con la cabeza agachada sin poder decir nada. "Bueno la verdad es que se supone que si, pero ya ves, Eggman siempre da que hablar" Tails intentó sonreír, pero no le salió nada parecido. "Si, pero esta vez se ha pasado", Tails fijo su mirada hacia la entrada de la casa y vio aparecer a Sonic hablando "vale que ha intentado destruir el mundo muchas veces, y que ha atacado países inocentes, pero esta vez es algo muy personal, necesito que me de explicaciones muy claras". Sonic puso un rostro de rotunda decisión. "Sonic." Tails esbozó una leve sonrisa "Gracias" "Escuchadme chicos, no podemos dejar que sepa que vamos a por él, por lo que quiero que volváis a vuestras vidas normales" "Me parece muy bien lo que dices" respondió Cream "pero yo voy contigo, aunque me digas que no, tendrías que matarme para que no fuese". Dijo bien alto. Absolutamente todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, nunca habían visto a Cream tan decidida. "Bueno, de acuerdo, pero yo no espero a nadie" le dijo guiñándole el ojo a Cream, "así entre dos le sacaremos antes la fórmula del antídoto". Todos se quedaron callados. "Pero Sonic" le dijo Tails con mucha tranquilidad, "si sabes que no hay ningún." De repente Sonic le cortó las palabras y dijo, "Tails, hay que tener fe, aunque solo sea una pequeña ayuda voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano, ¿de acuerdo?" Tails empezó a llorar con intensidad y se dirigió corriendo hacia Sonic y le dio un gran abrazo mientras lloraba, "Gracias Sonic." y se quedaron durante un rato abrazados llorando. "Aunque tenga que recorrer todo el planeta, te salvaré pequeño" pensó Sonic 


	5. Amistad

CAPÍTULO 5 - Amistad "Tails, ya sabes que tienes todo nuestro apoyo, nosotros vamos a intentar buscar alguna pista sobre el antídoto" Tails se soltó de aquel abrazo que tan fuertemente le había dado a Sonic y miró hacia Shadow mostrándole su rostro lloroso, "y bueno, mientras Sonic y Cream se van de juerga, tu deberías quedarte en casa, y si alguien se quedase contigo mejor". Shadow era un erizo muy listo, tranquilo e inteligente, con su voz calmaba a cualquiera, y así, tranquilizó a Tails, "Gracias Shadow, pero ya sabes que yo no tengo una madre con la que quedarme" "Bueno pero para algo están las buenas amigas, ¿no?" dijo Amy mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Tails, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa. "Entonces Amy, ¿tu te quedarás con Tails?" le preguntó Shadow a Amy "Por supuesto, yo no tengo ningún problema, ¿te parece bien Sonic?" "Creo que no hay nadie mejor que pueda quedarse con el pequeño Tails" al terminar la frase le hizo una pequeña sonrisa. Amy se la devolvió. Knuckles, Shadow y Rouge se fueron en busca de alguna información, tenían buenos contactos y seguramente, algo podrían averiguar, así que los 3 se despidieron, y Tails les dió nuevamente las gracias. Cuando ya no se les veía Tails se acercó a sus compañeros de su misma edad, que eran sus amigos de colegio, y también eran muy importantes para él. "Chicos, quiero que volváis a clase y continuéis como siempre, y explicadle lo que me pasa al Sr. Orbit, ¿vale? Y sobre todo no quiero que estéis tristes" Todos sus colegas se acercaron y le dieron un gran abrazo. Sonic, Amy y Cream miraban la situación, veían que Tails era muy querido, y, si verdaderamente iba a morir, se le iba a echar en falta mucho de menos, esto les inquietó pero enseguida se lo quitaron de la cabeza. "Cuídate Tails, vendremos a visitarte" le dijo Light, los demás le miraban tristes, pero Kilik dijo más alto que nadie, "Valor" Tails miró a Kilik y le dijo poniendo la mano con la palma extendida en la frente, "¡Señor, si, señor!" Sus colegas se quedaron asombrados y soltaron unas cuantas carcajadas, ni tan siquiera sabiendo que iba a morir, había perdido parte de su buen humor. "Adiós Tails, que te vaya bien" dijeron casi todos a la una, y Light dijo mirando más allá de Tails "Cream, Sonic, darle a Eggman su merecido" Sonic le dedicó un gesto con la mano y respondió, "Dalo por hecho" "Gracias Light, explícale también al Sr. Orbit mi situación" le dijo Cream a Light. "OK, ¡Adiós!" Y todos los pequeños amigos de Tails desaparecieron por el camino de entrada a la casa de Sonic y Tails. En el pórtico de la casa estaban Sonic, Tails, Cream y Amy, todos estuvieron un rato en silencio, analizando la situación, hasta que ese silencio se vio cortado por la decidida voz de Sonic. "¿Estás lista compañera?", "Por supuesto querido", y le guiño el ojo a Sonic, éste sonrió. "Cream" dijo Tails, "antes de que te vayas, ¿Por qué vas a ir a ponerte en peligro por mí?" "Pues está claro, ¿no? ¡Para algo están los amigos!, y además me importas mucho como para dejarte a tu suerte, si puedo hacer algo por cambiarla, lo haré" Tails se sintió reconfortado por ver que tenía tan buenos amigos, "Gracias Cream, regresa de una pieza, ¿vale?", Cream no le dijo nada simplemente le sonrió, "¿Habéis acabado ya?" dijo Sonic con tono burlesco, Cream le miró y le dijo, "Pues claro, ¿vamos?" Sonic se iba a poner a correr ya pero, antes se acercó a Amy y le dio un apasionado beso, que Tails y Cream intentaron disimular no ver pero, era imposible." "Cielo, cuídate ¿vale?" "Lo mismo digo cariño" le respondió Sonic, y como dos flechas salieron disparados en dirección al nuevo hogar que Eggman se había construido, Tails se les quedó mirando hasta que desaparecieron en la lejanía, y Amy le puso su mano en la cabeza. "Tranquilo cielo, ellos estarán bien" 


	6. Algo Inesperado

CAPÍTULO 6 - Algo inesperado Amy le acarició el flequillo a Tails, "Bueno, ¿vamos dentro y así hablamos con un refresco bien fresquito?" Tails agradecía la simpatía de sus amigos, así que no iba a defraudar a Amy, "Vale, Amy" Fueron caminando poco a poco hasta que llegaron al salón, el salón estaba decorado al gusto de Sonic y Tails, así que por un lado había piezas mecánicas de el taller de Tails y videojuegos, y por el otro, un montón de maquetas de coches y CD´s de rock, sobre todo los de su grupo favorito, X- Static Process, que le encantaban a Sonic, aunque para los chicos una casa de esa manera no supone ningún problema, para las chicas. "Mira que os lo digo veces, "ordenad todo para que las visitas se encuentren a gusto", pero, ¡ni caso!", dijo Amy con tono refunfuñante, esto hizo sonreír a Tails. "Bueno, cielo, yo voy a preparar los refrescos" Tails miró con lentitud a Amy y le dijo,"Bueno, yo voy a ducharme, así me relajaré un poco, ¿vale?" "Muy bien, así yo aprovecho y os ordeno un poco esto" Tails empezó a subir las escaleras y de repente se giro, "Ah, y, gracias por apoyarme y estar conmigo Amy" "De nada cielo, pero es lo que se hace por los amigos, ¿no?" Hubo un silencio, "Venga renacuajo, date prisa que si no me voy a beber todo yo sola" Tails subió las escaleras mientras sonreía. Amy se dirigió a la cocina mientras silbaba una alegre melodía. Por mucho que Tails intentaba quitárselo de la cabeza, su reflejo en el espejo del baño no le mentía, cuando no había nadie a su alrededor su rostro le decía que iba a morir, "pero ¿y si verdaderamente Sonic y Cream encuentran algo? ¿podré salvarme? Porque, ¿y si no encuentran nada?... entonces moriré, pero, en este tiempo, ¿qué hago? ¿lucho y soy como siempre, o no hago nada y estoy triste todo el día?..." Tails dejó de pensar para sí mismo, y dijo en voz alta, "sé como siempre, no seas tonto" y sonrió. Empezó a desvestirse, se quitó su camiseta, sus pantalones, y, se metió en la ducha. El agua tibia recorrió su rostro y su cuerpo desnudo ondeando y recorriéndolo a una velocidad vertiginosa hasta llegar al desagüe, aquella tranquilidad le reconfortaba, pero aún así pensaba, pensaba que los niños de su edad, no pensaban todas las cosas que pensaba él, que su infancia nunca había sido la de un niño normal, siempre peleando por salvar el mundo junto con Sonic, Amy y Knuckles, y ahora que él iba a morir, la humanidad no iba a poder devolverle el favor, era injusto. Cerró el grifo, salió de la ducha y cogió una toalla para secarse, se acercó al espejo y con su mano empapada quitó parte del vaho del espejo, su rostro se vio un poco borroso "decidido, voy a luchar". Se vistió con un pantalón negro y su camiseta de tirantes blanca, se puso sus zapatillas y se dirigió al salón. Amy había pasado el rato viendo un poco la tele, y como siempre no hacían nada interesante, estaba muy aburrida "Ahhhhh" dijo Amy mientras reclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, "que aburrimiento." En ese instante bajó Tails del piso de arriba. "Oh, cielo, ¿ya has terminado?" "Si" contestó enérgico Tails "¿Dónde están esos refresquitos?" Tails estaba alegre Amy se quedó extrañada, Tails había asimilado muy bien el incidente. "Te lo había guardado en la nevera para que no se calentase" diciendo esto Amy se levantó y fue muy presta a la cocina para coger el refresco, cuando llegó al salón se lo dio a Tails, que ya se había sentado en el sofá. Se sentó Amy a su lado y pasaron 5 minutos sin que se dijeran nada. En la televisión se estaba retransmitiendo un reportaje de una cantante famosa, al que ni Amy ni Tails atendían. "Buff, cuantas cosas han pasado de repente Amy" Amy se tranquilizó, le gustaba ver que el pequeño Tails no había perdido el ánimo "Pues si." y no dijo nada más, no se le ocurrió nada. De repente y sin previo aviso, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Se levantó Amy a ir a ver quien era "ya voy yo cielo" Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió, pasaron 20 segundos y Amy volvió al salón donde estaba Tails, "Es para ti" Tails estaba extrañado, "Para mi, ¿quién es?", Amy le respondió "No lo sé, pero tendrá que ser un amigo tuyo" Tails frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia la puerta, al ver quién era se quedo estupefacto, "¿Tu? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?..." 


	7. Descanso

CAPÍTULO 7 - Descanso "Pues no ha sido muy difícil la verdad, porque como eres tan famoso por aquí" Dijo Ark mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Tails se quedó muy extrañado, "Bueno. pues. pasa."  
  
"¡Sonic! ¡Para!" gritó Cream a Sonic que hiba un poco más avanzado. "¿Qué pasa?" "Pues que. ¡llevamos dos horas y media corriendo y tengo sed!, ¿Por qué no vamos a algún bar que haya por aquí cerca y así comemos algo?, que son las 9, y es prácticamente de noche." Cream estaba tomando aire exhausta. "Pues tienes razón, mira, allí hay un motel, y como aun queda un buen trecho, podríamos quedarnos en el motel." Aunque habían recorrido un largo camino en ese tiempo, todavía les quedaba mucho por correr, ya que el nuevo hogar del Dr.Robotnik se encontraba fuera de Zephyr, que era la capital de Angelid, se encontraba en Razorhi. "Aún no hemos llegado a la frontera., si, será mejor que nos quedemos, si no llega a estar el Tornado estropeado hubiéramos ido en el y ya estaríamos en Razorhi" Sonic puso cara de fastidio. El Tornado era el avión que Tails le había regalado a Sonic por su 25 cumpleaños, que después de un largo vuelo en uno de los viajes de Sonic, se estropeo el motor, y Tails no había tenido tiempo de arreglarlo. "Ya pero como no hay Tornado, hay descanso" Sonrió ampliamente Cream. Se dirigieron al Motel, que su nombre les llamo la atención ya que era "Motel Piano", conforme se hiban acercando se escuchaba un piano que venia del interior, al entrar vieron al recepcionista, una tortuga de avanzada edad. La decoración del lugar era de buen gusto para ser un motel, todo de madera. "Buenas noches" la tortuga apartó la mirada de ellos y empezó a toser. Sonic y Cream se dieron cuenta de que probablemente si que tuviera una edad avanzada. "Em. verá, quería una habitación para esta noche" "Oh, eso está bien, son 100 rings por persona" "De acuerdo, aquí tiene" Cream se dio cuenta de que el recepcionista les miraba de una manera un tanto extraña, mientras tanto el piano seguía sonando, la melodía de él era triste pero rápida, la mezcla de la mirada del recepcionista y el piano le puso los pelos de punta a Cream. "Aquí tienen, la llave de la habitación 312, disfruten de su estancia" y el viejo, se dio media vuelta y se fue, Sonic y Cream se miraron y Sonic le dijo a ella, "Que tipo más raro, ¿verdad?" "Pues ya ves." "Bueno Cream, vamos a comer algo" Ambos se dirigieron al salón comedor, abrieron la puerta y vieron un lugar de estilo clásico pero modernizado con máquinas de tabaco y de bebidas. Justo al fondo del salón estaba el piano que se podía oír incluso desde fuera del motel, Sonic se fijo en que la que lo tocaba era una mapache que no levantaba la vista para nada, estaba muy concentrada en la melodía que era una delicia para los oídos. "Genial, me encanta el piano" dijo Cream dirigiéndose a Sonic "Bueno, no está mal. pero prefiero la guitarra eléctrica" dijo guiñándole un ojo a Cream, y esta soltó una pequeña carcajada. Se dirigieron a una pequeña mesa con dos sillas cercana a una ventana desde la que no se veía nada, tan solo oscuridad, ya que ya eran las nueve y media de la noche. Se sentaron estuvieron observando el salón y se les acercó un camarero, que tenía un aspecto amigable, era un perro joven. "Bienvenidos al restaurante del motel Piano, ¿Qué van a tomar?" "Pues a mi me vas a traer una pizza de jamón y un refresco de moras" Sonic miró a Cream, esta se quedó pensativa y se dirigió al camarero, "Y a mí. mmm.. Una ensalada vegetal y una botella de agua" "Muy bien" y el camarero se dirigió a la cocina. El piano seguía sonando sin hacerse pesado, es más, después de todo el estrés que habían pasado Cream y Sonic, les relajó mucho, Sonic se fijo en que Cream tenía la mirada perdida, y le dijo, "Hey, despierta" Cream se sobresaltó, "¿En que estás pensando?" Cream volvió a perder la mirada al infinito y susurró, "En Tails" 


	8. Cena Solitaria

CAPÍTULO 8 - Cena solitaria Sonic también perdió la vista en la infinita oscuridad del bosque. "Es que, lo tiene que estar pasando muy mal, y yo. no quiero que le pase nada malo" "Es normal que no quieras que le pase nada malo, pero verdaderamente." Sonic agachó la cabeza "tengo miedo, tengo miedo de no poder salvarlo" Cream le miro fijamente, "Sonic, tenemos que hacer todo lo posible, y además Knuckles, Shadow y Rouge son buenos buscadores de información, tenemos muchas posibilidades" Hubo un gran silencio que solo se veía interrumpido por la triste melodía del piano, el camarero apareció con la pizza y la ensalada, "Aquí tienen" El camarero también se dirigió a la barra y les puso sus bebidas "Que aproveche, "Gracias" le respondió Cream. Ambos empezaron a comer con gusto, ya que habían gastado muchas fuerzas corriendo durante tanto rato. Cream hizo una pausa, y se dirigió a Sonic. "Sonic, tu fuiste quien cuidó a Tails cuando era un recién nacido, y si no recuerdo mal le encontraste en el bosque de Turquoise Hill, ¿verdad?" Sonic se quedó un momento callado, con una expresión un tanto rara en el rostro, pero poco a poco le fue cambiando esa expresión y se dirigió a Cream. "Si, ¿te lo contó Tails verdad?" "Aha" Cream se quedó escuchando a Sonic mientras comía su ensalada "Pues esa es la historia del pequeño Tails, un bebé abandonado que no tenía a nadie, que entrenando en el bosque de Turquoise le encontré, y yo, con 13 años cuidé de él" "Pero. y ¿tus padres? ¿No te dijeron nada?" "No, yo por aquel entonces ya trabajaba y tenía mi propio piso, además mis padres pasaban de mí, y, además, estaban en el Continente Exterior, y, como no nos llevábamos muy bien, pues ni les dije lo de Tails" "Ah vaya."Cream se fijo en que Sonic había tenido mucho valor para hacer algo así "Bueno, y yo soy el que le ha enseñado todas las cosas, aparte de que es muy inteligente y hace cosas que un niño de 12 años no hace." Sonic se sentía orgulloso de Tails "Sonic, eso fue algo muy bonito por tu parte, le querrás mucho ¿verdad?" "Pues." Sonic apartó la mirada un momento "Claro que le quiero., me siento como si fuese su hermano mayor" "Y nunca se ha sabido nada de sus padres. ¿Verdad?" Sonic se limpió la boca con la servilleta, miró hacia la oscuridad y se quedo unos instantes sin decir nada, "No. nunca he sabido nada de ellos" Sonic siguió comiendo "Pobre Tails, pero tiene suerte de tenerte" "También tiene suerte de teneros a vosotros, que sois más que sus compañeros de clase" "Debe ser extraño que toda tu familia sean únicamente amigos." Cream se acabó su ensalada, y Sonic hizo lo mismo con su pizza, pegó un último trago a su refresco y se levantó de la silla, Cream cogió su botella y también se levantó, se dirigieron a la barra y Sonic se dispuso a pagar la cuenta, mientras Cream miró a la chica del piano, seguía tocando con mucho esmero, y se percató de algo que no se había dado cuenta cuando habían entrado, estaban solos en el salón, pero ni le prestó importancia. Una vez pagado, Sonic y Cream se dirigieron a la habitación 312, cuando entraron vieron que para ser un motel, la habitación estaba muy bien conservada. Había 2 camas. "Ah. que cansada estoy." "Yo también." Sonic miro ambas camas, y se dirigió a Cream "Pues vamos a acostarnos, que mañana nos queda un trecho hasta la casa del Dr. Robotnik" dijo Sonic. Ambos se tumbaron sobre la cama, ni siquiera se taparon, pues hacía bastante calor. Tanto Sonic y Cream no podían parar de pensar en todos sus amigos, y, sobre todo, en Tails. Hubo unos instantes de silencio, y Cream le dijo a Sonic, "Sonic, eres genial", "No digas tonterías" Cream soltó unas risitas. Sonic se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho Cream, "Yo no soy genial." pensó en voz baja, cerró los ojos y le vino el peor recuerdo que tenía, rápidamente aparto de sus pensamientos aquella horrible escena. y se quedó dormido, al igual que Cream. 


	9. Ark

CAPÍTULO 9 - Ark Tails se hizo a un lado y dejó entrar a Ark, "Vaya. ¡menuda casa tienes!" Tails se quedó en la puerta mirándolo. "Emm. yo. siento lo de esta mañana.no quería." En ese momento Ark se acercó a Tails y le puso su cálida mano en la cara, Tails se quedó perplejo, "No hace falta que te disculpes. supongo que tendrías tus razones Miles." Ark le dedicó un gesto afable que hizo tranquilizarse a Tails, éste le cogió la mano y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, y se la apartó de su rostro, "Por favor. llámame Tails ¿vale?" "Oh. de acuerdo" y Ark sonrió ampliamente. Tails estaba confuso, aquel zorro gris de aparentemente su misma edad le provocaba una sensación extraña en él, se sentía misteriosamente atraído hacia él. Tails aclaró sus pensamientos y le preguntó, "Bueno. y, ¿que querías de mí?" Ark se puso un poco serio, "Verás, mi madre. ¡mi madre!" Ark salió corriendo hacia la puerta, Tails no entendía nada, se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada y vio como estaba Ark hablando con su madre, al parecer le estaba esperando fuera en el coche. "Pues mi madre. ¡que hable ella contigo mejor!" Aquella bella zorra, se acercó a Tails y le dijo. "Hola encanto" Tails la escuchaba. "Verás, la dirección de mi Zoak está un poco desestabilizada, y como son coches del Continente Exterior, aquí en el Interior, no se de ningún taller que los arregle, y hace 4 días oí hablar de tu taller a un hombre mayor y dijo que podías arreglar casi cualquier cosa, así que mi hijo y yo venimos desde Vandë." Tails se quedó pensando, Vandë era una ciudad bastante alejada de Zephyr, muy discreta y tranquila, dónde no habían talleres especializados en todo tipo de vehículos, ".para ver si tú nos puedes ayudar" Mina se le quedó mirando con cara de tener un problema, Tails no sabía que hacer, aunque pensó para sí mismo. "Será mejor que les ayude, así tendré algo con que distraerme, y además arreglar la dirección de un Zoak es tarea fácil" A Tails le subió la moral, y sonrió un poco. "De acuerdo, os ayudaré" En ese momento Mina y Ark se miraron, y se pusieron eufóricos, Mina puso cara de felicidad, y Ark se abalanzó sobre Tails y sin previo aviso, le dio las gracias, luego le abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Tails se quedó alucinado, Mina, vio la situación y vio como Ark y Tails compartieron la mirada, Tails se quedó mirando inquieto la mirada azul de Ark, se apartó y se puso rojo. "Oh, tranquilo cielo, mi hijo es así con todo el mundo, no tienes de que preocuparte." Tails miró a Mina, y acto seguido miro a Ark, que estaba sonriendo, Tails se puso a reír... pero estaba inquieto, aquel zorro de su misma edad, le daba una sensación extraña. "¡Madre mía!" gritó Mina, "¡Son ya las 10 y aún tenemos que ir a un hotel!" Ark se dirigió a su madre con gesto refunfuñante, "¡Si en vez de habernos ido de compras por TODAS las tiendas de la ciudad, hubiéramos ido a reservar habitación a algún hotel, ahora no nos hubiera pasado esto.!"Mina se rascó la cabeza y se quedó mirando a Tails "Bueno cielo, pues mañana a primera hora vendremos." Tails se quedó pensando y miró a ambos, y dijo sin dudar. "¿Por qué no os quedáis en mi casa?" Mina miró a Tails "¿Lo dices en serio cielo?" "Si. aquí hay sitio de sobra." Mina se quedó mirándolo, "Eres un sol zorrito" y le acarició el flequillo como la primera vez que la conoció mientras le sonreía. "¡VAYA! ¡Gracias Tails!" Ark dijo a voces "No hay de que." Tails no cambiaria ni con una intoxicación de Frozen Dust, y así lo demostraba, seguía siendo ese zorrito amable, que tanto se hacía de querer. Fueron entrando, y Tails hizo las presentaciones a Amy, y en seguida, Amy y Mina se llevaron muy bien, ya era muy tarde, se pusieron a cenar, Amy preparó verduras salteadas que recibieron muy buenas criticas por parte de los invitados, después de estar charlando un rato, se decidió la distribución de los invitados, Mina se quedó a dormir en la habitación de Amy, y Ark en la habitación de Tails. "Bueno renacuajos" dijo Amy "nos vemos mañana" "Buenas noches señoritas" dijo Ark a Amy y a Mina mientras hacía una reverencia que les provoco carcajadas a ambas, ellas se metieron en su habitación, Ark miró a Tails y éste se inquietó, "Muchas gracias Tails." Tails tragó saliva, aquel chico le ponía los pelos de punta, y así se dirigieron hacía la habitación de Tails. 


	10. La Habitación De Tails

CAPÍTULO 10 - La habitación de Tails Los dos fueron subiendo las escaleras hacia la segunda planta de la casa, y una vez llegaron a su habitación, "¡Ua! ¡Como mola tu habitación!" Ark husmeó un poco por la habitación mientras Tails estaba en la puerta de la misma, con la maleta de Ark en la mano derecha. "Es grande. y. ¡la decoración me gusta! Te gustan las mismas cosas que a mi." Ark se quedó mirando todas las cosas que habían en ella, una cama que debajo tenía un supletorio para otra cama, las piezas mecánicas que Ark no sabía ni para que servían, y lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus posters, sus juegos y sus cd´s. Cogió un cd de una cantante famosa. "Vaya. este cd me encanta." Tails se le quedó mirando mientras dejaba la maleta de Ark al lado de la cama, "Si. Zaira canta muy bien. ese disco lo he oído millones de veces" Ark se quedó mirando en la estantería y vio varias fotos. "¡No puede ser!" Ark cogió una de las fotos y se dirigió a Tails "¿Conoces a Sonic?" Tails se le quedó mirando, era la foto que se había hecho con él en su visita al centro de deportes de invierno de Ice Cap y volviendo la vista a la maleta le dijo, "Pues. si. vivo con él.es mi familia." Ark empezó a reírse, Tails le miró extrañado. " ¿De que te ríes?" "¡De que va a ser! ¿Cómo esperas que me trague esa mentira?" Tails se quedo mirándolo, se dirigió al cajón de al lado de su cama y le enseño una foto. "¿No me crees?, mira, mi ingreso en el colegio" pasó de foto,"mi 11 cumpleaños, ¿necesitas algo más?" Tails se dirigió al armario del pasillo de la segunda planta y le enseñó los esquís de Sonic, que tenían su nombre inscrito, "¿Qué? ¿Te lo crees o no? Ark se quedó sin palabras, "Vaya. y. ¿dónde está?" En ese instante el alma se le congeló a Tails, recordó que se había ido con Cream a ver al Dr. Robotnik. "Pues. en un viaje." "¿Volverá pronto?" "Tal vez." Tails agachó la mirada "Por cierto, la chica que esta conmigo en casa es su novia, por si necesitas más pruebas." Ark alucinaba... "Qué fuerte., y ¿qué hace aquí contigo?" "Pues. para que no esté solo se queda conmigo hasta que Sonic vuelva." Ark miró de nuevo la foto y la dejo en la estantería, "Que suerte tienes." Ark puso una cara que Tails aún no le había visto, una cara seria. "Pero. ¿y tus padres?" Tails puso una ligera sonrisa. "Ja. ¿mis padres? No tengo ni padre ni madre, lo único que tengo es a Sonic y todos mis amigos." "Pero. ¿no sabes nada de ellos?" "Bueno. me abandonaron y Sonic muy joven se hizo cargo de mi." Ark notó que el rostro de Tails mostraba una expresión muy triste. "Sonic, y todos los demás" "Si te sirve de consuelo, yo no tengo padre." Ark se sentó sobre la cama "Abandonó a mi madre, eso es lo que me ha dicho ella." Tails sintió lástima por él, porque sabía lo que se sentía. "Fíjate, a mi también me abandonaron." Ark y Tails se miraron mutuamente, y se quedaron callados, "Bueno. no es plan de ponernos tristes" Tails le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, Ark se la devolvió. "Tails, ¿te importaría si me pego una duchita? Es que tanto caminar hoy con mi madre." "No. que va. estas en tu casa" Ark sonrió. "¡Vale! ¡Gracias!" Ark se dirigió al baño, Tails le dijo antes de que se fuera. "¡Tienes toallas en el armario!" "¡Vale!" Tails se quedó pensando, pensó que le había caído muy bien y por lo que parecía tenían muchas cosas en común, siempre era bueno hacer un amigo nuevo. 


	11. Lo Siento

CAPÍTULO 11 - "Lo siento" Tails se había quedado esperando a Ark en la habitación mientras escuchaba con sus auriculares el cd de Zaira, notó que tardaba bastante., se puso su pijama blanco, se tumbó y la melodiosa música relajo totalmente a Tails, estaba a punto de dormirse. "¡EH!" Tails se pegó un susto de muerte, Ark empezó a reír, Tails le miró, Ark estaba completamente empapado y con una toalla atada por la cintura. "¿Qué haces?" "¿Acaso te ibas a dormir antes de que hubiera acabado?" Ark empezó a hacer gestos de intriga "Y si en realidad soy un asesino que se ha colado en tu casa y cuando estas durmiendo." en ese instante a una velocidad rapidísima le puso la mano en el cuello, "¡Zas! Te mato." puso una cara totalmente seria mientras tenía su mano derecha en el cuello de Tails, el cual no podía pronunciar ni una palabra. "¡Ja, ja, ja!" Ark empezó a reír "¡Menuda cara se te ha quedado!" Tails le apartó su mano de su cuello, se levantó y sacó la cama supletoria de debajo de su cama. "Que gracioso." "¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Era una broma." Ark soltaba pequeñas risas, Tails le miró se quedó serio un momento y luego empezó a reírse. Tails se tumbó sobre su cama y observaba a Ark que aún estaba de pie con la toalla en la cintura, su pelo estaba casi seco. Ark se acercó a su maleta y sacó su pijama azul. "Oh, ¿estás esperando a que me quite la toalla?" Ark puso cara sensual, Tails se le quedó mirando fijamente. "Tu eres tonto." Ark se quedó pasmado y ambos empezaron a reírse, Ark se quitó la toalla, para ponerse su pijama, Tails se quedó extrañado. "Vaya, ¿y esa cicatriz?" Tails se fijo que al lado de la raíz de su cola había una cicatriz, ya bastante disimulada con el tiempo, probablemente porque sería de nacimiento, pero aún así se notaba bastante. Ark, que estaba de espaldas se giró y señalo la cicatriz. "¿Esta? Pues no me acuerdo muy bien, pero sé que me la hice de pequeño en el colegio, eso es lo que me dijo mi madre" Ark se sentó sobre la que iba a ser su cama y se puso su ropa interior y el pantalón del pijama. "Pues se nota bastante." "También se nota que tu tienes dos colas y nadie te dice nada, además debe ser muy guay tener dos colas, ¿no?" "Bueno, en mis viajes con Sonic siempre han sido muy útiles" Tails esbozó una sonrisa "Y. ¿Cómo es que tienes dos colas?" Tails le miró "¡Y yo que se!, ¡no conocí ni a mi padre ni a mi madre, probablemente, alguno de los dos las tendría!" Ark le devolvió la mirada "Claro, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado?" sonrió y por fin se acostó sobre su cama. Tails apagó la luz de la habitación desde el interruptor de la mesita de noche. Hubo un momento de silencio. "Tails" La oscuridad total llenaba la habitación, únicamente entorpecida por la débil luz de luna, "¿Qué?" "Esta mañana. ¿Por qué llorabas?" Tails se quedó callado. Pasó un instante. "¿Eh?... ¿Por qué llorabas?" Tails respiró profundamente, "De verdad. ¿quieres saberlo?" "Si, me preocupan mis amigos, ¿sabes?" Tails sonrió un poco "Pues ahí va, en el hospital estaba llorando porque." pasó un rato. "Porque, ¿Qué?" "El médico me había confirmado de que tengo intoxicación de Frozen Dust." Hubo un silencio muy incomodo. Ark se quedó pensando. "Lo.lo.que dices, ¿es verdad?" "Si, pero no me voy a derrumbar, ya he llorado bastante, tengo que mirar hacia delante, además, mis amigos y amigas no me han abandonado, y de momento no siento los síntomas, así que. bueno, a vivir" Ark en ese momento comprendió muchas cosas. Tails era muy fuerte de espíritu. "Lo siento" Tails se extrañó "¿Lo que?" Tails se quedó pensando "Haberme comportado así. yo no sabía." "No. al contrario. me has hecho reír y olvidar. te lo agradezco." Ni Tails ni Ark dijeron nada más. simplemente se durmieron. y Ark, se quedó pensando en silencio, hasta que el sueño pudo con él. 


	12. En Marcha

CAPÍTULO 12 - "En marcha"  
  
Cream abrió los ojos y vio que Sonic ya no estaba en su cama, se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta esta estaba cerrada, Cream preguntó, "Sonic, ¿estás tú dentro verdad?" De dentro del baño se oyeron unas pequeñas risas, "Claro que estoy yo, enseguida salgo, ¿vale?" Cream se dirigió al cuarto y se sentó sobre su cama desecha, mientras pensaba, la verdad es que no había podido pasar una muy buena noche pero algo si que durmió, pero aún así, se sentía cansada, más que cansada confusa porque todo había pasado tan deprisa. pero no quería darle más vueltas, si había sucedido, había que afrontarlo, así que perdió su inseguridad y se vistió, decidida, preparada para recorrer el camino que les quedaba a ella y a Sonic. Sonic salió del cuarto de baño ya vestido con su camiseta blanca y sus pantalones grises, la miró y le mostró una sonrisa, "Buenos días Cream" ésta le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, "Buenos días", Sonic la miró de arriba abajo, "¿Ya te has vestido?" Cream se dirigió al baño, "Si, si no te importa, ahora voy yo al baño" "Todo tuyo", se escuchó el ruido de la puerta del baño, y Sonic se sentó en su cama desecha, mientras pensaba, estaba agotado, no físicamente sino psicológicamente, era muy decidido pero en esta situación no tenía control sobre nada, así que se levantó respiro profundamente y se juro a si mismo que no perdería el control sobre nada, iba a ser el mismo de siempre. En ese momento salió Cream del baño, "Bueno Cream" Sonic cogió su cartera que estaba sobre la mesita de noche de la cama y se la guardó en el bolsillo, "En marcha". Cream y Sonic abandonaron la habitación y bajaron hasta la recepción del hotel y no había nadie, había una tranquilidad absoluta, era temprano, pero tendría que haber alguien, "Escucha Cream, como ya pagamos ayer la habitación, ¿que te parece si dejamos la llave y nos marchamos?", Cream puso un gesto de indiferencia, "Pues como tu veas.". Así Sonic dejó la llave en el mostrador, y ambos salieron del hotel. Una vez fuera la mañana era clara y un poco calurosa, la pradera se extendía hasta donde sus ojos llegaban, "Bueno Cream, ¿estás lista?" "Si, vamos" Sonic se puso enfrente de ella. "¿Qué pasa Sonic?" "Mira, eres muy valiente al venir conmigo, pero quiero que sepas que de verdad vamos a poder estar en peligro. ¿para eso estás preparada?" Cream esbozó una ligera sonrisa, "Mira, por Tailsy, lo que haga falta" "Eres una chica estupenda." Sonic sonrió, "¡qué lástima que ya tenga novia!, porque sino." Sonic le guiño un ojo y Cream se rió a carcajadas. "Ya bueno, pero aun así, no eres mi tipo" Sonic también se rió, y ambos mostraban una amplia sonrisa, ambos se necesitaban, ambos necesitaban encubrir de alguna forma el fatal acontecimiento, así que sonriendo arrancaron a correr por el camino que conducía hasta Razorhi, y a su vez hacia el nuevo hogar de el Dr. Robotnik 


	13. Recuerdos Borrosos

CAPÍTULO 13 - Recuerdos borrosos  
  
Tails alzó la cabeza, y vio el póster que estaba en su habitación de una representación de un ángel magullado, aparto su mirada llorosa de él y se levanto del suelo. Se secó unas lágrimas que no sabía porque tenía, la cabeza le daba mil vueltas, no sabía porque estaba allí, lo único que sentía era un profundo dolor de cabeza. Se sentó sobre su cama, y se puso la mano derecha sobre la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, intentando pensar que estaba pasando. No sabía ni que día era, ni que hora era, no sabía nada de la actualidad. Después de meditar abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que tenía sus manos y parte de su pijama llenos de sangre, se quedó petrificado, empezó a notar como su respiración se aceleraba. "Pe.pe.pero.¿Qué esta pasando?, esta sangre, ¿de donde ha salido?" Se dirigió al baño para limpiarse la sangre, y mientras lo hacía intentaba recordar algo, pero no podía. El lavabo mostraba un color rojo intenso que se desvanecía por el desagüe, Tails se quedó mirando como la sangre roja se mezclaba con la transparente agua que salía del grifo. Miró hacía el espejo, y se veía a él mismo, con sangre por la cara, pero era extraño podía ver como esa sangre se movía alrededor de su cara, era como si tuviese vida, Tails estaba asustadísimo. Él se tocaba la cara pero no había sangre que se movía, únicamente se veía en el espejo, y de repente, su reflejo se puso de perfil, en ese instante Tails dio un grito aterrador, no sabía que estaba pasando. "Tranquilo, que yo no voy a hacerte nada" Tails no decía palabra. "Co.co.¡como que yo!" gritó Tails hacia el espejo, pero el reflejo del espejo se veía impasible, casi en trance, con muchísima sangre recorriéndole la cara, y no solo a él sino a las paredes del reflejo también, paredes que sangraban. "Si porque yo soy yo, y tú eres tú" Tails no entendía nada "Pero.pero.¿quién demonios eres?" en el justo momento de terminar la frase Tails, el reflejo sangrante le miró atentamente a los ojos. "Yo soy yo, soy Tails" Tails puso una cara de odio hacía el reflejo "¡Pero que dices!" El reflejo movió la mano, y Tails notó que no se podía mover. El reflejo extendió su mano hacia Tails y saliendo ésta del espejo, le rozó la cara. "Digo que yo soy Tails, porque tú eres Tails, pero yo soy el Tails que no recuerda." Tails se quedó extrañado. "¿Eh?" "Mira, sabes que te queda poco tiempo, pero en ese poco tiempo quiero volver a formar parte de ti, quiero que recuerdes". Tails comenzó a llorar, "¿Qué me queda poco tiempo?, ¿Que recuerde el que?, ¡pero que dices!" El reflejo apartó su mano de él y con su poder movió a Tails hacia atrás. El reflejo salió por completo del espejo, con toda su sangre moviéndose y manchando todo lo que tocaba a su paso, y se puso enfrente de Tails. "Solo puedo decirte que has vivido rodeado de mentiras" Tails seguía llorando, ".no.no te entiendo, déjame en paz" El reflejo comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia, y sacó de su espalda sangrienta un puñal de acero, y sin decir nada se abalanzo sobre Tails y se lo clavó en el estomago, haciendo estallar de dolor a Tails, mientras escupía sangre por la boca. Notaba como el puñal le revolvía las entrañas y penetraba a través de su pijama y le deshacía todo el interior. El reflejo lo sacó de el cuerpo de Tails, y se lo guardó otra vez, y al guardarlo Tails cayó en el suelo con todo su estomago perforado y lleno de sangre mientras el dolor le impedía hablar. "Tails." el reflejo se metió en el espejo, "esto te hará recordar, tal vez a ti no, pero pregunta a alguien." Tails siguió llorando y soltó su última respiración hasta que se ahogó en su propia sangre. 


	14. Sensaciones

CAPÍTULO 14 - Sensaciones  
  
"Tails." "¡Oye!" En ese mismo instante Tails abrió los ojos y vio a Ark que le miraba con cara de preocupación, mientras un ligero rayo de luz entraba por la ventana y le iluminaba muy poco la cara "¿Estas bien?" Tails no decía palabra, tan solo empezó a sollozar, "Estabas llorando mientras dormías, me has asustado, ¿estás bien?" Sin decir nada Tails se incorporó de la cama y abrazó fuertemente a su nuevo amigo, Ark no sabía como actuar, así que le abrazó y le consoló, "Vamos tío, tranquilo, una pesadilla la tiene cualquiera." Esas palabras no le decían nada a Tails, estaba horrorizado, ese dolor le había parecido tan real, que no sabía como actuar, se tocó el estómago y no tenía marca alguna, levanto la mirada y se cruzó con la mirada de preocupación de Ark. "Ark. yo." Ark le soltó y se movió hacia la cama para sentarse, Tails se quedó de pie mirándole, "Mira. la verdad es que conocerte ha sido una aventura. ¡te pasa de todo!" Justo al terminar la frase soltó una dulce sonrisa, Tails se quedó reconfortado, y, se sentó a su lado.  
  
". y eso es lo que he soñado." Ark estaba con la boca abierta. "Pero. pero. ¡que pasada!" Tails le miró sorprendido mientras Ark mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa, "¡Como que una pasada!... yo moría en esa pesadilla." Ark le puso su brazo por encima del hombro a Tails." Ya. pero no me negarás que la puesta en escena es espectacular." Tails le pegó un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro "Calla, ¡estúpido!" y se cruzó de brazos, Ark se quedo boquiabierto, así que le devolvió el golpe, Tails le miró sorprendido, y comenzaron una rueda tonta de golpes sobre la cama mientras ambos reían ajenos a las preocupaciones de la vida, simplemente pasando un rato divertido. De tanto alboroto, ambos se quedaron exhaustos y tumbados sobre la cama de Tails, mientras Tails conseguía reír de verdad después de mucho tiempo, y. "Ark, gracias por demostrarme que eres mi amigo." Ark puso una cara de preocupación "Ya. bueno.de nada." Tails se giró hacia Ark para poder mirarle, "¿Te pasa algo a ti ahora?" Ark perdió la mirada al infinito, "Pues. verás. es que." Ark se puso algo tenso. "no. nada." "¿Qué?" "Nada, nada" "No, ahora me lo cuentas" Ark se quedó mirando fijamente hacía Tails y se acercó poco a poco hacía el. "Pues. es que. creo que tú. creo que tú me." Tails puso cara de extrañeza, Ark le puso la mano sobre el rostro de Tails. "Creo que siento algo por ti, algo más que amistad."  
  
Se paró el tiempo, se paró el tiempo para los dos, Tails no sabía que decir, Ark no sabía que decir, era una situación verdaderamente tensa, los dos estaban sobre la cama de Tails iluminados por los débiles rayos de luz del amanecer, impasibles, sin decir absolutamente nada.  
  
"¿No dices nada?" Tails le miraba con una expresión de sorpresa "Te aseguro que no me ha sido fácil decírtelo, pero cuando poco a poco te he ido conociendo." "Oh, venga" Tails comenzó a reír un poco, una sonrisa de nerviosismo, y tras eso se incorporó de la cama, "No digas tonterías" "Para mi no son tonterías". Tails le miró con un cierto aire de ira, "¡Pero como te puedes enamorar de mí!, ¡si apenas me conoces!" "Con todo lo que me has dicho, ya te conozco suficiente, eres una persona genial y." "Pero.pero. ¿tu estás seguro?" Ark se incorporó y se quedo sentado en la cama, "Si", no dijo nada más, Tails golpeó fuertemente la puerta de su habitación, Ark se sorprendió, "Escúchame Ark, yo no tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales ni nada por el estilo, es más algún que otro amigo homosexual tengo pero. pero." Tails pegó una patada a la puerta y se maldeció a si mismo ". ¡ya no se lo que te iba a decir!" Ark se levantó de la cama y sonrió, "¿Ves?, es que no puedo evitarlo, eres un cielo. siento algo por ti." Ark se fue acercando hacia Tails, y le puso su mano en su cara, y le dijo "¿Lo has probado alguna vez con un chico?", Tails se enfadó, "¡Pero que dices!, ¡Si eres un crío!" Ark sonrío un poco "Tan sólo tengo 1 año menos que tú." Tails ya no sabía que decir, se quedó muy quieto mientras Ark se iba acercando poco a poco hacia él, cuando se puso delante de Tails, Ark le acarició la cara a Tails y sus labios se acercaron a los labios de Tails, Tails soltaba unas pequeñas lagrimas hasta que notó los labios de Ark en los suyos, dándoles un beso profundo y apasionado. En ese instante Tails cerró los ojos y. empujó fuertemente a Ark, que cayó al suelo. 


	15. Confusión

CAPÍTULO 15 - Confusión  
  
La habitación fue invadida por un silencio absoluto, Ark se levantó del suelo y se sentó en la cama, Tails sin decir nada se fue de la habitación y bajo las escaleras. "Soy idiota, no tendría que haberle dicho nada, yo." Ark comenzó a llorar en la soledad, ".yo no quiero ser así.pero no lo puedo evitar." Ark se levantó de la cama y se secó las lágrimas. "Tengo que hablar con Tails"  
  
Sonic y Cream seguían corriendo por los largos senderos de Razorhi, hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la mansión. pero, allí había algo que no encajaba. "Esto es muy extraño." "¿El qué?" respondió Cream mientras miraba fijamente a Sonic. "Mira bien la mansión." "Si. ¿que le pasa?" Cream miraba con mucha atención la mansión, en la entrada había una puerta de hierro muy grande que daba paso a un patio verde con una fuente con la figura de una antigua diosa, de una religión antiquísima, pero que era una absoluta belleza. "¿Te parece el hogar de alguien malvado?"dijo Sonic con cierta ironía, Cream puso cara pensativa. "Pues no." Sonic se quedó en blanco, "Esto no me gusta nada. ni vigilantes, ni armas, ¡y las puertas abiertas de par en par!, y mira, en lo alto de la puerta de hierro. ¡el símbolo de la paz!..." Cream se quedó extrañada, "Si, es raro pero, ya has visto lo que le ha hecho al pobre Tailsy." Sonic miró hacia el suelo "Yo no estaría tan seguro." dijo en un tono muy bajito. "¿Has dicho algo Sonic?" Cream le miraba atenta. "No...No." Sonic mostraba cierto aire de nerviosismo. "Entremos." Sonic se adelantó. "Sonic." Cream estaba muy confusa, pero le siguió.  
  
"¡Uaaahhh!" Amy bostezaba en la cocina mientras preparaba el desayuno. los Sábados siempre se encargaba del desayuno, aunque desde hacía relativamente poco, más o menos 6 meses, desde entonces, los viernes se queda a dormir en la casa con Sonic. Tails entró en la cocina. "Buenos días chaval." Tails miró a Amy, ésta tenía la expresión de haberse quedado hasta tarde hablando con Mina. "Buenos días Amy" Tails tenía la mirada serena. "¿Qué?" Mina le dirigió la palabra a Tails, "¿Qué tal anoche?" Hubo un silencio. "Bien. ¿y tu?" En ese instante Amy se puso eufórica. "Huy, yo muy bien hemos hablado mucho Mina y yo, nos gustan casi las mismas cosas, y es una tía súper simpática." Tails estaba sentado en la mesa. "¿Ah si? Que bien." Tails paró un segundo. "Y, ¿dónde está?" Amy se giró para contestarle "Está duchándose, por cierto, ¿tardará mucho Ark en bajar?" Tails miró hacia la ventana, el sol le iluminaba la cara. "No, supongo que no."  
  
La puerta de entrada estaba abierta, Cream había ido preparada para pasar miedo, pero definitivamente la casa era preciosa, y no había atisbo alguno de miedo, seguían habiendo cosas tecnológicas, pero todo adornado con mármoles, esculturas. "Ahora entiendo porque dijisteis que Eggman se había vuelto bueno. pero entonces. ¿Por qué le ha hecho eso a Tails?" Sonic estaba concentrado buscando con la mirada por todos lados. "Creo que dentro de muy poco lo averiguaremos" Siguieron andando, en el hall había dos escaleras simétricas que subían, y una simple que bajaba, Sonic miró por la simétrica derecha y luego hacia abajo, decidió subir al piso de arriba, Cream le seguía cogida de su mano. Había una gran habitación que parecía un cuarto de juegos, lleno de billares y máquinas tragaperras, "Siempre has sido un ludópata Eggman" Sonic pensó mientras sonreía, pero enseguida se puso serio. "Cream, vamos a inspeccionar el sótano, probablemente ahí este su habitación." "Vale" Cream tragó saliva, tanta calma en la casa la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Una vez abajo, bajaron por las escaleras simples y llegaron a una puerta doble de madera que estaba entreabierta, el primer atisbo de mala espina, que Sonic captó enseguida, miró hacía Cream y le hizo un gesto para que permaneciese callada. Se acercaron a la puerta y de un golpe seco Sonic la abrió. estaba todo en una total oscuridad. "No veo nada" Sonic dijo, Cream estaba asustada. "¿Hola?" Sonic dijo en voz alta, nadie respondía, cuando sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando un poco en la oscuridad, vio una pequeña luz verde al final de la habitación, parecía el piloto de un ordenador. Sonic palpó a los lados de la puerta pero no había ningún interruptor de luz. "Voy a ver, Cream, sígueme despacio" "S...si" Conforme se iban adentrando, la oscuridad les envolvió, Cream giró sobre si misma para ver la entrada e inspeccionar un poco, pero al girar de nuevo tropezó, Sonic ya había llegado al piloto. "¡Ay!" Se escuchó el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo... "¡Cream!" Sonic gritó hacía la oscuridad a su espalda, sin ver nada todavía. "¿Estas bien?" Cream rápidamente respondió. "Si, si, no hace falta que vengas ya estoy de pie." Sonic sonrió "Ten cuidado" y se giró de nuevo al piloto y observo que era un ordenador. Cream seguía caminando pero notaba como si tuviese algo pegajoso en las manos. debido a la oscuridad no veía lo que era pero tenía un olor fuerte, que le recordaba a algo pero no lo recordaba en ese momento. se puso al lado de Sonic. "Veamos." Restablecer sistema ponía en la pantalla y a su lado una casilla con un si y otra con un no. como no veía teclado pulso el si en la pantalla, al hacerlo la habitación se llenó de una luz halógena azul reconfortante y que no dañaba la vista. Cream miró sobre la mesa y vio que en sus manos había algo rojo, algo de un rojo que solo podía ser una cosa, puso cara de pánico. "S.sss.Sonic." empezó a sollozar, Sonic la miró "Pero que demon." Cream tenía el vestido lleno de rojo sangre y parte de la cara. Los dos miraron por la habitación y del techo estaba colgado el cadáver de Eggman, totalmente desangrado por un corte en el cuello. Cream comenzó a gritar y agarró a Sonic. los dos estaban muy nerviosos. "¡Cream! ¡Relájate!" Dijo Sonic cogiéndola de los hombros. "Pe.pe.pero, ¡está muerto!" Cream seguía llorando., Sonic miró hacia el cadáver con una expresión confusa "Ya. ya lo veo.", rápidamente cogió a Cream, y la sacó de la habitación y al hacerlo, Cream, sin evitarlo, vomitó en el pasillo. Sonic la consoló un rato, "Relájate yo voy a inspeccionar la habitación, sal al jardín si quieres, creo que todo lo malo está en la habitación" Cream estaba descompuesta, y sin decir nada salió al jardín, Sonic volvió a entrar mientras ponía cara de asombro y miraba el cadáver que tenía los ojos abiertos con una expresión horrible. "Joder. que fuerte." Sonic se fijó que en una de sus manos, tenía un papel ensangrentado, el no quería pero sabía que tenía que cogerlo, lo cogió, lo desenrolló y en el papel aparecía escrito con sangre. "ÉL NO HA SIDO." Sonic lo arrugó y comenzó a llorar débilmente. "Mierda., esto no me lo esperaba." 


	16. La vida sigue

CAPÍTULO 16 - La vida sigue.  
  
"Vaya, el mas madrugador" dijo Amy a Tails en un tono dulce mientras terminaba de colocar el desayuno en la mesa, "¿Qué tal te encuentras?" Tails sonrió un poco, "Bien", pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que acababa de ocurrir. "¿Qué tal os ha ido esta noche?" Tails notó como el estomago se le hacía un nudo y mientras se sentaba respondió "Bien. bien." Amy sonrió, "Me alegro", Tails se quedó pensativo un instante, "¿Y Mina?" Amy dejo por fin el ultimo plato en la mesa, "Oh, dándose una ducha, no tardará en venir" Tails se quedó mirando su tazón de leche. y perdió la vista en él. empezó a pensar. "¿Habré hecho bien?... supongo que debería hablar con Ark más tarde, pero, ¿a que habrá venido todo eso?..." De repente se escucharon pasos que se dirigían hacia la cocina. "¡Ah! ¡Que bien me ha sentado esa ducha!" dijo Mina que ya había llegado a la cocina, Amy y ella se pusieron a hablar de algo que Tails no le prestaba atención. "Buenos días Tails" éste dejo de pensar en lo que había sucedido en la habitación. "Ah.Buenos días Mina." Esta le acarició el flequillo. "¿No habréis hecho ninguna trastada, no?" Al decir esto Mina sonreía, Tails estaba totalmente serio. "No.no.dormir y ya está" Mina puso cara de sorpresa, "¿Nada más? ¿Ni estuvisteis jugando al ordenador hasta tarde ni nada parecido? Que sosos." dijo en un tono de burla. Tails sonrió, volviendo a pensar en lo que había sucedido. "Por cierto, ¿y mi hijo?" Tails se quedó un momento en silencio. "Ahora baja." Mina y Amy se sentaron en la mesa, el desayuno ya estaba servido, y charlaban tranquilamente. Al cabo de un rato apareció Ark ya vestido con sus pantalones azules y su camiseta negra, se quedó mirando a Tails y éste a él, y no se dijeron nada. "Hola mi niño" Mina le dio un par de besos a Ark. Éste se abalanzó sobre ella, "¡Buenos días Mami!" En ese momento Tails se le quedó mirando mientras pensaba, "¿Mami? Si ella supiera." Pasó un rato mientras comían y hablaban pero Tails estaba ausente de toda conversación, hasta que la conversación entre Amy, Mina y Ark le sacó de sus pensamientos. ". ¿a ti que te parece Tails?", Amy miraba con una cara alegre a Tails. "¿Eh? perdona no estaba escuchando" Amy cambió su rostro. "¿Te encuentras bien?" En ese momento Tails miró a Ark que estaba bebiendo de su tazón de leche y respondió casi tartamudeando. "s..si.. claro, estoy bien" Amy puso una cara tierna y le acarició el flequillo "vale cielo. es que estaba pensando en que como hoy es sábado me voy a llevar a Mina para enseñarle la ciudad, y tu te vas a quedar para ver lo del coche, ¿no?" Tails asintió "Si, pero no creo que me lleve mucho tiempo, no lo sé" Mina se le quedo mirando con sus preciosos ojos "Eres un cielo, además." en ese momento sonreía a más no poder "¡así os conoceréis mejor mi hijo y tu!, porque el se quedara contigo, no te importa ¿no?". Tails se quedó pensando y casi sin pensar le salió la sonrisa de aceptación y de felicidad más falsa que había hecho nunca, "No claro que no." No es que no quisiera conocer más a Ark. es que tenía miedo. "Que se quede" Tails sonreía. En ese instante Amy se levantó de la mesa, "Pues nada chavales, nosotras nos vamos a arreglar y nos vamos" Al terminar de decir esto Tails se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos, veía como Mina y Amy quitaban sus tazas y platos y los dejaban en el lavavajillas y Mina se despedía de Ark, y desaparecieron por la puerta, en ese momento el tiempo volvió a transcurrir de forma normal para la mente de Tails. "Em. Tails." Ark pronunció con palabras casi inaudibles Tails sonrió y le devolvió la mirada. "Tranquilo, soy yo el que tiene que hablar" Tails se levantó y se sentó a su lado. "Mira, siento lo de antes pero es que."Tails se quedó pensativo casi sin saber bien que decir ".yo.yo lo siento.pero quiero que volvamos a ser amigos" Ark se le quedó mirando y sonreía "Yo aun te consideraba amigo." "Vale, pues así mejor" Tails sonreía "Tails te prometo que no volverá a pasar nada parecido, es que yo. no sé pero es algo que no puedo controlar." Tails puso cara de extrañeza, y Ark siguió hablando. "Si hasta a veces hemos ido a los médicos mi madre y yo, y es que dicen que tengo las hormonas muy inestables. pero nunca puedo llegar a hacer nada peligroso, así que no te preocupes" "Vale tranquilo, no pasa nada, ahora sigamos como siempre, me voy a vestir y vamos a ver que le pasa al Zoak de tu madre, ¿vale?" Ark estaba muy contento, "¡Vale!" Tails abandonó la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse su mono para fabricar y arreglar cosas. Estaba muy feliz, se le había olvidado por completo lo del Frozen Dust, estaba feliz por haber encontrado una nueva amistad. pero aún así se sentía raro, como si todo aquello que estaba ocurriendo tuviera que ocurrir sin forma de evitarlo.  
  
Sonic se quedó de pie un instante mirando aquella nota, y su mente se quedó pensativa, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que enfrentarse a eso. "Perfecto, ahora si que no hay marcha atrás, tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir pero no creía que fuera a pasar tan pronto" Un leve reguero de lágrimas recorrían sus ojos y, con pasos decididos abandonó la habitación de Eggman. 


	17. Imprevisto

CAPÍTULO 16 - Imprevisto  
  
Cream estaba sentada en el pórtico de la mansión, con un ligero dolor de estómago que cada vez notaba menos. En ese mismo instante Sonic salió por la puerta principal con los ojos llorosos. "Sonic. ¿te encuentras bien?" Cream puso cara de preocupación. "Pues mira, para que te voy a engañar, no, me siento el ser más repulsivo de la historia." Sonic tenía los ojos llenos de rabia, como de maldición hacia si mismo. "Sonic." Cream estaba algo asustada. "¿Qué te pasa?" Sonic se derrumbó en el suelo. y comenzó a gritar. "¡Tanto súper héroe, tanto que. "eres el mejor, quiero ser como tú".! Me doy asco." Al decir esto comenzó a llorar y a desmoronarse cada vez más. Cream estaba muy asustada pero se acercó a él y le abrazó. "Vamos, venga, tenemos que seguir adelante, las cosas pasan y." Sonic dirigió una ligera sonrisa a Cream. "Gracias Cream, pero tus consuelos son en vano, tú no entiendes nada. perdóname." Cream estaba muy confusa. ".¿Sonic?" Cream se apartó de él y éste se levantó del suelo. vamonos, tengo que hablar con Tails." Cream no se atrevió a preguntar nada. "Vale, vámonos" "Pero deprisa Cream" Sonic miró fijamente a Cream. "Tails corre otro peligro. vamos, ¡rápido!" al decir esto salieron del jardín y cuando ya estaban cerca del camino hacia la pradera. "BOUMMM" una gran explosión tiró al suelo a Sonic y Cream. la mansión había reventado literalmente, todo ese lujo se había convertido en cuestión de segundos en una miseria. "¡Cream! ¿Estás bien?" Cream se levantó del suelo, cubierta de suciedad pero al fin y al cabo entera. "Si.si.Sonic, ¿Qué esta pasando?" Sonic se puso en pie y se sacudió la suciedad a la vez que Cream hacía lo mismo, ambos sentían el calor de las llamaradas. "Como te he dicho, vámonos, ¡ya!" tras decir esto Sonic salió corriendo a una velocidad increíble y Cream, muy confusa, siguiéndole a un ritmo vertiginoso hacia el hogar de Sonic y Tails de nuevo.  
  
El repetitivo ruido de las teclas de un ordenador llenaba la gran habitación, Shadow estaba investigando en la biblioteca municipal sobre el origen del Frozen Dust. "Mmm." Shadow estaba como siempre muy tranquilo pero el hecho de no encontrar nada que le sirviese le estaba poniendo de los nervios. En ese instante llegaron Knuckles y Rouge a la biblioteca puesto que sabían que Shadow estaba allí. "Hola cielo" dijo Rouge cariñosamente a Shadow, "¿Ha habido suerte?" Shadow cerró los ojos. "Pues no. lo único que he encontrado es que, efectivamente, el virus fue creado en un laboratorio, no es natural, pero no viene nada sobre como se hizo. maldito loco, ¿Por qué no fuiste bueno toda tu vida?" Knuckles interrumpió a Shadow, "Bueno, podemos preguntarle, además Sonic a estas horas ya le habrá sacado respuestas, y si de veras se ha vuelto bueno, habrá cooperado." Los tres permanecieron en silencio un instante y de repente en la pantalla del ordenador salía el boletín de noticias de 24 horas en tiempo real. ".al parecer una tremenda explosión ha destruido el que era ahora el hogar del Dr. Ivo Robotnik, ubicado en Razorhi." los 3 se miraron entre sí, a la vez que Rouge proclamaba un. "¡¿Qué?!" ".la explosión ha destruido todo por completo, incluso su dueño, el famoso científico, ha fallecido en el interior. Se presupone que puede haber sido algún atentado por venganza o por protesta." Shadow dijo en voz baja. "Espero que no hayas sido tu, loco erizo." "Seguiremos informando sobre nuevos descubrimientos.canal 24 horas Inter.." Shadow apagó el ordenador. a la vez que Knuckles decía. "No me lo puedo creer, no puede haber sido Sonic, es imposible, Sonic nunca haría nada malo." Los 3 permanecieron en silencio y Rouge dijo en voz alta. "Esperemos que tengas razón. vámonos a casa de Tails y Sonic chicos. no podemos hacer nada más aquí, y ahora tampoco podemos ir a la mansión." Los 3, algo tristes y decaídos, abandonaron la sala de consulta de la biblioteca y se fueron por el sendero hacia el hogar de Sonic y Tails.  
  
El tiempo pasaba, para todos, cada uno seguía la vida como podía. pero el tiempo es traicionero, posee cosas que no borra, y las lleva arrastrando, hasta que el día menos pensado, cuando crees que ya no pueden aparecer, te sorprenden de nuevo. El tiempo oculta muchas cosas pero tarde o temprano, la revelación es inevitable. Y no se puede controlar. 


	18. Desgracia

CAPÍTULO 18 - Desgracia  
  
Tails ya estaba totalmente preparado, abandonó su habitación y se dirigió al salón, dónde estaba Ark esperándole. "Eres un tardón." Ark estaba cruzado de brazos pero con una sonrisita maligna. "Venga chaval, no me agobies" al decir Tails esto ambos comenzaron a reír y salieron por la puerta de la casa, el día era soleado y agradable, Tails respiró profundamente y empezó a caminar, seguido de Ark, hacia el taller, que estaba a unos 30 metros. Tails levantó la puerta de entrada y Ark se quedó alucinado, había piezas mecánicas de todo tipo. grandes, pequeñas, simples, complejas. algo nuevo para Ark. "¡Ay por Dios!" Ark se puso las manos a la cabeza. "¿y te aclaras con todo este lío?" Tails sonrió "Si, es mi pasión." Los dos se quedaron mirándose unos instantes y rápidamente Tails apartó la mirada, se sentía incomodo. "Em. voy a por el coche de tu madre, no salgas del taller, ¿vale?" Ark con una pieza mecánica en su mano exclamo, "¡Vale!". Tails salio por la puerta hacia el coche que estaba a unos 25 metros. "Joder, yo no se que me pasa, este tío me pone nervioso, cada vez que me habla me siento incomodo, pero aún así. ay. no me entiendo.yo no puedo. no, es imposible.no es amor lo que siento. es algo extraño. creo que la enfermedad me está afectando." al pensar esto último esbozó una ligera sonrisa pero que no le ayudo para nada a tranquilizarse. Comenzó a mover el coche con una mini grúa especial y lo colocó en la entrada del taller... Ark miró a Tails. "Entonces, ¿crees que lo podrás arreglar?" Tails cogió unas cuantas herramientas y se colocó debajo del coche, ahora Ark tan sólo veía sus piernas. "Claro hombre, no me gusta vacilar, pero he arreglado cosas en peor estado." "Chico tu lo tienes todo." Tails se quedó pensando. "Si, pero ya ves para que me sirve, con lo poco que me queda." Hubo un silencio. "Bah. ¡no digas eso!, ya verás como todo se soluciona." Tails, mientras trabajaba, se quedó pensando. "Ojalá tengas razón." Hubo como un minuto de silencio, cuando de repente, Ark, preguntó a Tails. "Tails, tu., ¿tienes novia?" Tails se quedó petrificado. "¿Yo? Bueno. más o menos" Ark parecía interesado en el tema. "¿Ah si? Como se llama." Tails espero un poco. "Cream" "Vaya, bonito nombre." "Si." "Pues mira." Ark decía en voz baja. "De verás siento lo de antes." Tails le cortó enseguida, "Venga. no le des más vueltas, no pasa nada." Ark estaba feliz. "Vale." Hubo un silencio. que fue quebrantado por un chiste muy malo de Ark. y siguieron en el taller hablando sobre ellos.  
  
Amy y Mina estaban por la Calle Principal vestidas y arregladas con mucho estilo, y entraban en muchísimas tiendas, tenían los mismos gustos, y se llevaban muy bien. Eran ya las 2, y decidieron tomar algo en un bar que había por allí. Estaban ya sentadas en la terraza del balcón con 2 refrescos. y charlando. "Vaya Amy, esta ciudad es preciosa. ¡creo que me mudare aquí!" Amy sonreía. "Pues sería genial, porque hace tiempo que no tenía a nadie con quien charlar." Las dos reían, se contaban un poco su vida. hasta que. "Mina, ¿me puedes guardar un secreto?" Mina estaba totalmente intrigada. "Claro mujer, ¿que pasa?" Amy sonreía a más no poder y le dijo. "Estoy embarazada" Mina se quedo sorprendida. "¡Vaya! ¿soy la primera en saberlo?" Amy asintió, "Si" "¡Enhorabuena!" las dos sonreían. "¿Cuando vas a decírselo a tu novio?" Amy puso cara de preocupación. "Iba a decírselo ayer a todos pero como ha ocurrido lo de Tails." Mina perdió la sonrisa. "Ya. comprendo." Hubo un rato de silencio. Mina miro alrededor. "¿Puedo yo contarte otro secreto?" Amy estaba emocionada. "¡Claro!" Mina volvió a mirar alrededor. "Amy. yo no estoy aquí por casualidad. el coche. lo estropee yo. a propósito." Amy estaba totalmente alucinada. sentía miedo y confusión cuando de repente vio que justo sobre su pecho había un puntito rojo parpadeante que no sabía bien lo que era pero. "Lo que quiero decirte es que." En ese momento. "¡JODER! ¡Cuidado Mina!" Mina se sobresaltó. "¿Eh?" En la lejanía pudo oírse un disparo que lleno por completo todo el soleado día. un disparo dirigido hacia Mina. que la atravesó el corazón por completo llenando sus ropas de sangre.  
  
Gritos alrededor, pánico. Amy no sabía que hacer, veía el rostro de Mina, con una mirada de culpabilidad. Mina cayó de la silla, inerte, y con la mirada perdida.  
  
"¡Llamen a una ambulancia!" "¡Deprisa!" .  
  
La gente gritaba y Amy se quedó desconsolada viendo el cuerpo sin vida de una amiga. Se levantó y se fue llorando, estaba todo lleno de curiosos, las ambulancias, y Amy llorando sola. "¿Po.por.por que? ¿Pero que esta pasando?" Y sin poder controlarlo Amy se desmayo debido al shock.  
  
Todo terminó en el hospital. Mina muerta. Amy se había recuperado del desmayo. Y no sabía que hacer. 


	19. El Inicio De La Revelación

CAPÍTULO 19 - El inicio de la Revelación  
  
"Vaya señorita, por fin se ha despertado" Amy estaba totalmente confundida, se levantó de la camilla del hospital. La enfermera se acercó hasta ella, "¿Se encuentra bien?" Amy se puso la mano derecha a la cabeza por el dolor que sentía. "Si.. si.¿Qué ha sucedido?" La enfermera cambió radicalmente de expresión. "¿No recuerda nada?" Amy miró hacia el suelo. "Bueno, mucho jaleo y gritos pero." En ese momento la expresión de Amy cambió radicalmente, había recordado lo que había sucedido, y empezó a llorar. "Lo siento" dijo la enfermera, y abandonó la sala, "Por cierto, han venido unos amigos a recogerla." Amy levantó la mirada y vio que estaban Sonic, Cream, Shadow, Knuckles y Rouge mirándola tristemente, ésta se acercó hasta ellos y les dijo. "¿Sabéis que es lo que ha ocurrido?"Amy estaba con voz nerviosa, Rouge se adelantó a los demás, "Claro, ha salido por la televisión." Amy cambió un momento de tema. "¿Sonic?" Este soltó una ligera sonrisa, "Ven cariño" los dos se abrazaron, "¿Ya estas de vuelta? Y, ¿Cómo.?" Sonic cortó a Amy, "¿Cómo hemos venido tan directamente al hospital? Porque íbamos por la ciudad de camino ya a casa, y vimos todo el jaleo." En ese momento, Shadow le puso su mano en el hombro a Amy, "Y nosotros tres estábamos también dirigiéndonos hacia casa de Sonic y Tails, y también vimos todo el jaleo también." Amy se emocionó. y Sonic, seguía abrazado a ella, "Por cierto, ¿era amiga tuya? ¿no la conocíamos verdad?" Amy levantó la mirada, "No, no la conocíais, había venido a casa." Comenzó a explicarles porque había llegado a casa, y que había llegado con su hijo, los demás estaban todos alucinados, era como si el destino estuviese en contra de ellos provocando únicamente desgracias. Después de un rato de charla. "¿Y quien la ha asesinado? Supongo que no lo sabrá nadie." Preguntó Knuckles. "No, fue tan de repente." Todos estaban tristes, y Sonic fue el primero en hablar. "Si, pero, ¿Cómo se llamaba?" Amy se secó sus lágrimas finales y. "Mina" Al decir estas palabras a Sonic se le encogió el estómago y no pudo evitar. "¡¿Qué?!" Todos se quedaron mirándole, y éste se dio cuenta de que tenía que actuar rápido. "Que. desgracia." Los demás agacharon la cabeza pero Shadow se quedó mirando al erizo. "Sonic, ¿estas bien?" Sonic con la mirada algo tensa contestó. "S.Si, claro que estoy bien, afectado, pero bien." Sonic intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió. A Shadow no le convenció. pero le siguió la corriente. Sonic volvió a hablar con Amy. "Y, ¿dices que vino con su hijo?" "Si, se llama Ark" Sonic se quedó inquieto y agachó la cabeza. "Em. mirad, me tengo que ir, lo siento, Amy, nos veremos luego." tras decir esto a nadie le dio tiempo de dirigirle la palabra a Sonic, y este se fue a una velocidad increíble. tras esto Amy se dirigió a Cream. "Cream. ¿Qué le pasa a Sonic?" Cream ponía cara de tristeza y ganas de llorar. "No lo se, pero esta así desde que salimos de la mansión de Eggman." Siguieron hablando, a la vez que sacaban a Amy del hospital.  
  
"Bueno chaval, esto ya esta" El rugido del motor llenó por completo el taller, Tails estaba en el asiento del conductor y Ark estaba muy feliz fuera. "¡Que caña!, ¡ya veras cuando lo vea mamá!" Tails sonreía, y apagó el motor. a la vez que seguía pensando que Ark le ponía nervioso. sin darse cuenta, este se había situado en el asiento del copiloto. "Tails. ¿Por qué eres tan bueno con todos?" Ark miraba atentamente a Tails, el cual estaba cubierto de aceite de motor. A Tails le sorprendió la pregunta. "Vaya. no sé, soy así." A Tails no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir. "¿Por qué has de ser malo cuando puedes ser bueno y es más gratificante" Tails mostró una dulce sonrisa. Ark agacho la cabeza. "Es que." Ark reventó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras se apoyaba en la guantera... "¿Pero que te pasa Ark?" Ark levantó la mirada llorosa. "Es que no lo puedo soportar." Tails estaba extrañado. "¿El que no puedes soportar?" Ark agachó la mirada. "No puedo soportar el verte, me duele, me duele que seas tan bueno, y que yo no pueda recibir parte de tu bondad, me duele que no pienses como yo, se que es egoísta, pero es lo que siento." Ark y Tails no decían palabra. y Ark siguió hablando con cara de desesperación. "Tails no quiero que mueras.siento que te necesito, seré pequeño pero se lo que siento, siento verdadero amor por ti, ¡y tu no sientes nada por mi!" Tails estaba tranquilo. "Ark, tienes que controlar esa enferme." Ark contestó rápidamente. "¡Esto no es la enfermedad! Es diferente. Tails, yo dentro de poco me voy a ir y me gustaría. llevarme el mejor recuerdo posible de ti." poco a poco se iba acercando hacia Tails. Tails estaba cansado. con el poco tiempo que le quedaba, ¿por que tenía que hacer lo correcto?, ¿Por qué no podía infringir las normas?, ¿Por qué no podía hacer alguna locura?... Tails tomó valor y se acercó hasta Ark dándole un apasionado beso, que hizo llorar a Ark, mientras este abrazaba a Tails. hubiera sido el momento perfecto para Ark, si no hubiera aparecido alguien inesperado. "¿¡Pero que estáis haciendo!?" Sonic gritó con cara de asombro, había entrado por la puerta trasera del taller y había pillado a Tails y Ark besándose. Al oír esto los dos se separaron, Ark agachó la cabeza y se puso rojo. y para Tails, se congeló el tiempo y pensaba. "Pero.pero.¿Qué he hecho? ¿Cómo se me va la cabeza de esta manera? ¡Soy un cabrón!" Tails bajó del coche y se quedó enfrente de Sonic a la vez que tenía la cabeza agachada. "Yo.yo." Sonic se le quedó mirando con una mirada indiferente. "Tails. no tienes que darme explicaciones. aunque verdaderamente esto no me lo esperaba." Sonic esbozó una ínfima sonrisa. "Soy yo el que tiene que dar explicaciones." Tails estaba extrañado. "No hay nada de malo en que uno quiera a quien quiera, indiferentemente del sexo que sea. " Tails estaba un poco más tranquilo por las palabras de Sonic, pero algo alterado todavía. "¡Pe.¡pe.¡pero si no es lo que piensas! Yo solo. em. yo." Sonic sonrió y acarició el flequillo de Tails. "Tails, se lo que es un beso, soy más mayor que tu. si no tiene nada de malo. lo único." Ark bajó del coche y se quedó en la retaguardia sin decir palabra. Sonic movió un poco la cabeza y sorprendentemente. "Hola Ark. cuanto has crecido." Tails y Ark estaban totalmente extrañados. y Sonic comenzó a llorar y a decir casi sin fuerza.  
  
"El problema es que. sois hermanos." 


	20. El Pasado De Sonic

CAPÍTULO 20 - El pasado de Sonic  
  
El sol llenaba por completo el taller. El silencio era como un puñal en el pecho, demasiado incomodo. "Pero.pe.¿Qu..qué?" dijo Tails de manera casi ininteligible Sonic sonrió y se sentó en una silla que estaba por ahí cerca. "Si pequeño. Ark es tu hermano" Ark tenía una cara de asombro total, se acercó a Sonic y Tails. "Pero.señor Sonic. ¿usted me conoce a mí? ¿Cómo?" Sonic le dedicó una ligera sonrisa. "Mira Ark, es una larga historia. cuando vengan todos. la contaré. y se desvelarán muchas cosas que tal vez te interesen, y a Tails también." Ark se sentó en el suelo confundido. "Bueno. ¿entonces mi mamá es la mamá de Tails?" Sonic al oír esto comenzó a llorar. "No" Ark al oír a Sonic se quedó muy extrañado. "¿No? Entonces. mi mamá." Sonic le cortó la palabra. "Ark, tu madre. no es tu madre verdadera." Ark se quedó sin respiración. "Ah. ¿no?" Ark comenzó a sollozar. "Pero. pero. no lo entiendo." Ahora ya no podía contener sus lágrimas. Sonic sacó de si una fuerza que no sabía como la iba a conseguir, debía decirle a Ark que su madre había muerto, pero no sabía ni como. "Mira Ark. yo no se como te voy a decir esto, pero debes de seguir adelante." Sonic miró hacia el suelo llorando. "Mina." Sonic respiró profundamente. "Mina. ha muerto." Ark notó como el corazón se le congelaba. demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo. su beso con Tails, el saber que Tails es su hermano, que Mina no era su madre real, y que ahora esta había muerto. le dejó prácticamente sin habla sentado en el suelo, lo único que podía hacer era llorar. Tails se acercó a Ark y le abrazó en el suelo, y Ark descargó sus lágrimas sobre el hombro de su hermano. Sonic les miraba triste, pero también contento. por fin había dicho el gran secreto que guardaba en su interior, pero pensaba en el peligro que corrían los dos pequeños.  
  
Delante del taller se detuvo una ambulancia de la cual bajaron Rouge, Shadow, Knuckles, Amy y Cream. Todos vieron la puerta del taller abierta y se acercaron. Comprobaron que Ark y Tails estaban en el suelo y se quedaron extrañados. Sonic giró la cabeza y vio a sus amigos, se acercó a ellos y abrazó a Amy. Entre todos explicaron a Ark y a Tails que había ocurrido, todos estaban tristes pero Sonic insistió en que debía contarles lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Pasó un rato, todos entraron en casa, Sonic les dijo que se sentaran, que les iba a contar algo. Ya les había explicado a Amy y los demás que Ark y Tails eran hermanos. pero eso solo era el principio. Todos tenían una cara de intriga, querían saber que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, algo gordo debía de estar pasando como para que muriese alguien como Mina, aunque la que más lo había notado era Amy, pero.  
  
"Lo primero que quiero deciros es que Mina y yo nos conocíamos desde pequeños, era una muy buena amiga." Todos se quedaron alucinados, incluidos Tails y Ark, que ya estaban más calmados. Amy se quedó pensativa y dijo en voz alta. "Vaya. pues antes de que. la asesinaran. me dijo que me tenia que contar algo, que no solo había venido por el coche." Todos la miraron intrigados, excepto Ark que estaba con la cabeza agachada. Sonic se dirigió a Amy dulcemente. "Supongo que pensaba lo que estoy pensando yo. y por eso vino a buscarme.algo la movería para venir aquí.y creo que se que es lo que la movió a venir aquí." Todos se quedaron callados un rato pensando, hasta que ese silencio se vio interrumpido por la decidida voz de Sonic. "Como decía, nos conocíamos de pequeños, nos llevábamos muy bien, pero llegó un momento en el que, por unos amigos más mayores que nosotros, nos separamos. y decidimos que tardaríamos mucho en volver a vernos." Sonic agachó la cabeza y se sentó en un sillón. Amy le preguntó muy intrigada. "Y, ¿porqué decidisteis no volver a veros?" Sonic la miró con una ligera sonrisa. "Verás.yo."  
  
Sonic comenzó a hablar de su pasado, un pasado que, aunque nadie lo sabía, le había marcado para siempre.  
  
Hace 14 años.  
  
". el Dr. Ivo Robotnik, un ilustre científico ha sido el primero en demostrar la capacidad de crear partes de un cuerpo mecánicas en tejido vivo, siendo el portador de esas piezas totalmente capaz de manejarlas sin problemas."  
  
Sonic apagó la tele y bostezó. "Uaa. que tonterías." el zorro que estaba a su lado le pegó un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro. "¿Tonterías? Eso es el futuro Sonic, tal vez si dejases de preocuparte tanto por el deporte y la velocidad, y te preocupases más por los avances científicos sacarías mejores notas." Sonic le miró atentamente. "Mira Hermes, el loco este le dará algún susto a la humanidad por intentar hacer esas locuras y si no, verás."  
  
Hermes, un zorro simpático, y muy estudioso. uno de los mejores amigos de Sonic, su profesor particular, eran profesor y alumno, pero les unía una gran amistad. "Sonic, no cambiarás nunca." los dos comenzaron a reír. Sonic se incorporó en el sofá, y le preguntó muy interesado a Hermes. "¡Oye!, hoy es sábado, ¿has quedado con tu novia?" Hermes se puso un poco colorado. "Si. creo que hoy va a ser la gran noche." Sonic comenzó a reír maliciosamente. "¿Ah si?..." Sonic miraba atentamente a Hermes. "Vamos Sonic, ¡déjame!..." Hermes suspiró. "estoy muy nervioso." "Oh tranquilo. seguro que si te quedas dormido Clara te arropará y te contará un cuento" Sonic comenzó a reír y Hermes puso cara de burla. "Que tonto que eres Sonic." Sonic miró su reloj, y se dirigió hacia Hermes. "Date prisa que si no llegarás tarde a tu cita" Hermes se levantó del sofá y le puso su mano derecha en el hombro a Sonic. "Deséame suerte chaval" Sonic le miro con tranquilidad y le dijo. "Tu, tranquilo, si lo habéis decidido ya, es porque estáis seguros, ¿no?" Hermes asintió con cara de nerviosismo. y Sonic sonrió un poco. "¡Pues ya esta! Tu tranquilo, y ya me contaras que tal te ha ido." "Va.vale, ¡adiós Sonic!" "¡Adiós tortolito!" Hermes sonrió y se fue por el camino. 


	21. Galatea

CAPÍTULO 21.- Galatea  
  
"La verdad es que nos llevábamos muy bien." Sonic tenía un gesto melancólico y triste pero con una leve sonrisa. Todos miraban a Sonic estupefactos, querían que siguiese hablando. y Sonic retomó la palabra del pasado.  
  
Después de lo sucedido, en el colegio de Sonic, al día siguiente. "Buenos días Mina", Mina se giró desde el banco donde estaba sentada y le dedicó un gesto amable hacia Sonic. "Hola Sonic" Sonic se acercó poco a poco hacia ella y se sentó a su lado con cara maliciosa. "A que no sabes de que me he enterado." Mina estaba perpleja. "Pues no se. dime" Sonic se acercó al oído de Mina y le dijo. "Hermes y Clara lo intentaron ayer." Mina abrió la boca de sorpresa. "¿En serio?" Sonic asintió. y Mina siguió hablando. "¿Van a intentar tener un bebé por fin?" Sonic se alejo de Mina y se quedó mirando la entrada del colegio que estaba lleno de niños entrando en él. "Si, me dijo Hermes que como ya llevan 2 años juntos, y se quieren, quieren dar ese paso." Mina se quedó emocionada. "Ay. ¡que ilusión! ¡Tener un bebé!" Sonic se quedó sorprendido y. "Mina. ¡que tienes 13 años!" Mina le puso un gesto de burla a Sonic. "¡Ya lo sé tonto!, pero algún día tendré un hijo, o al menos eso espero." Sonic se quedó pensando. "Tener un hijo son muchas responsabilidades. además lo único que podemos hacer ahora es alegrarnos por ellos." Mina sonrió un poco y se sobresaltó mientras se dirigió hacia Sonic, asegurándose de que no se enteraba nadie de alrededor. "Oye, ¿y "quien tu ya sabes" sabe algo? Sonic miró alrededor y contestó, "Pues espero que no, porque entonces seguro que explota de rabia."  
  
Sonic volvió al presente. "No tenía nada raro, una pareja quería tener un hijo, el tenía 26 años, ella 24. eran felices." Rouge cortó a Sonic. "Si, pero. ¿y eso de "quien tu ya sabes"? Una lágrima recorría el rostro de Sonic. "Pues. la ex novia de Hermes, Galatea"  
  
Pasado. 2 meses después.Casa de Sonic.  
  
"Oye Hermes, ¿qué tal ha ido todo?" Hermes venía del médico de hacerse unas pruebas con Clara. "Pues parece ser que mal." Hermes estaba hecho polvo. Sonic se acercó a él y se sentaron, Sonic con gesto sereno preguntó a Hermes. "¿Y eso?" Hermes estaba totalmente destrozado y comenzaron a recorrerle su rostro unas lágrimas. "Pues al parecer. no vamos a poder tener nunca ningún bebé." Sonic se quedó impresionado.  
  
Los médicos habían visto a Hermes y Clara y les habían diagnosticado un problema de fertilidad.  
  
Presente. "Me lo explicó todo. que les iba a costar mucho. pero el problema más gordo vino después." Todos miraban atónitos a Sonic  
  
Pasado. "Lo.lo siento" Sonic abrazó a su amigo Hermes, y este se apartó de Sonic. "No, no lo sientas. son cosas que pasan." Ambos estaban callados. "Y. ¿Qué tal está Clara?" Hermes se secó las lágrimas. "Pues imagínate. destrozada." El salón se volvió a llenar con un silencio sepulcral. "Bueno Sonic. ya nos veremos mañana.hoy no puedo darte clases." "Tranquilo. lo entiendo."  
  
Presente. El salón de casa de Sonic y Tails estaba totalmente en silencio. "Al diá siguiente se lo explique todo a Mina. estábamos tristes. estábamos tristes porque ellos dos no se lo merecían. pero bueno. había que seguir adelante." Tails se quedó pensativo. miró a Ark y vio que este tenía cara de malestar, se notaba que estaba destrozado. Tails suspiró. y Sonic siguió.  
  
Al día siguiente. Hermes entró en la sala de profesores. eran casi las 11 de la mañana, y se quedó completamente quieto, pensando. Galatea le había visto entrar y entró ella también con sus libros y apuntes, era una loba muy bella, y era profesora de informática en el mismo centro. Se acercó hacia Hermes y se sentó a su lado. "¿Te pasa algo?" Galatea le cogió la mano a Hermes y este la apartó de él enseguida. "Galatea. por favor. déjame." Ella se quedó enrabiada. "Oye, que podemos seguir hablando aunque ya no estemos juntos." Hubo un silencio y Hermes miró tristemente a Galatea... "Es Clara." al oír eso Galatea se levanto de su lado y con un gesto de desprecio dijo. "Vaya, esa puta asquerosa." Hermes al oír esto se levantó y cogió de los hombros a Galatea y la puso contra la pared. "Mira me tienes harto, ya te he dicho millones de veces que no te dejé por ella, te dejé porque estas loca." Ambos se miraban. pero Galatea se soltó de Hermes y. "Vale. lo. lo siento.perdóname." Galatea se quedó triste y Hermes se volvió a sentar. Hubo un instante de silencio en la sala. que Galatea lo rompió. "Dime, ¿Qué pasa?" Galatea estaba serena. "Pues."  
  
Y Hermes se lo explicó todo a su ex novia, el problema que tenían. cosa que pareció interesarle mucho a Galatea.  
  
"Vaya, eso es una putada." Galatea parecía afectada. "Si, ya ves." "Bueno mira, te prometo que intentaré hacer algo por ti." "¿Qué?" "¡Si!, mira, yo conozco a muchos médicos muy buenos, que podrían haceros un tratamiento de fertilidad e intentar que. Clara se quede embarazada." Hermes se quedó extrañado. "Bueno. vale, ojalá puedas encontrar algo."  
  
Presente. Sonic paró un instante y se quedó callado pensativo, todos le miraban con atención y de repente tomó la palabra de nuevo. "Y ese fue el mayor problema. que Galatea les ayudara fue un gran error." 


	22. Todo El Pasado Revelado

CAPÍTULO 22 - Todo el pasado revelado  
  
Presente. "No sé en que pensó Hermes cuando decidió confiar en Galatea." Todos se quedaron mirándose mutuamente. Amy fue la primera en preguntarle algo a Sonic. "Pues. supongo que la desesperación, ¿no?" Sonic miro hacia Amy y puso cara de ignorancia. "Además. ¿Por qué dices que era tan mala?" Sonic agachó la cabeza y puso una sonrisa fría como sin sentido alguno. "Pues. porque ella fue la culpable de que Hermes y Clara muriesen." Todos se quedaron en silencio conmocionados, todos menos Knuckles y Shadow ellos lo habían intuido. Sonic miró hacía Tails y Ark y siguió hablando. "Si chicos, es la responsable de que vuestros padres muriesen." El silencio más incomodo de todas sus vidas se cumplió en ese instante. Tails y Ark no podían decir ni una palabra. Sonic siguió hablando pero puso cara de confusión. "La verdad. no os voy a engañar. exactamente no sé como ocurrió. solo sé que Galatea les recomendó el médico o doctor o como le queráis llamar equivocado. Robotnik." Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y Knuckles fue el siguiente en preguntar. "¿Robotnik?... Ayudándoles. ¿con un tratamiento de fertilidad?" Sonic asintió. "Exacto. muy raro, ¿verdad?..." Sonic suspiró. "No sé como demonios contactaría Galatea con Robotnik más teniendo en cuenta que era humano. pero la cuestión es que convenció a mis pobres amigos por su desesperación. y aprovechó para usar a Clara de conejillo de indias." Sonic paró un instante y empezó a llorar sin intentar evitarlo, Rouge se acercó y le puso su mano en el hombro. ".Tuvo que ser muy duro para ti, ¿verdad?" La voz de Rouge sonó muy calmada. "Pues si. y después de aquello fue cuando se trastorno e intento conquistar el mundo. y bueno. eso ya lo sabéis." Shadow se incorporó y puso cara de extrañeza. "Entonces. con lo que nos has dicho lo más probable es que ella sea la que ha asesinado a Robotnik." Sonic se secó las lágrimas. "Si. eso había pensado yo." Todos se quedaron pensando. "Vale. pero.¿porqué lo ha hecho?" Shadow preguntó con confusión. Sonic se quedó pensando un momento. "Pues. no lo se. pero supongo que le prometería algo por darle tan buena ocasión de experimentar con alguien." Ark en ese momento no pudo evitar llorar, a la vez que Tails le abrazaba. "Claro porque Clara moriría después del parto y a Hermes lo asesinarían, ¿verdad?" Shadow era demasiado realista, decía las cosas claras y sin preocuparse de la sensibilidad. Sonic se quedó congelado. "Si bueno. así es." Todos se quedaron callados y Tails seguía abrazando a Ark. Sonic siguió hablando. "Un poco antes de eso Hermes me comentó que había conseguido ayuda de su ex- novia y que, como era ilegal no me podía decir nada. solo me dijo que habían estado hablando con el médico y les dijo que todo saldría bien." "Que cabrón." Knuckles no pudo evitar decir en voz baja pero que todos le escucharon Sonic esbozó una sonrisa. "Si. un cabrón." Sonic agachó la mirada y suspiró profundamente. Amy se acercó a Sonic y le secó unas pocas lágrimas que aún le quedaban en los ojos. "Vaya Sonic. pero, ¿Cómo pudisteis haceros con los bebes?" Sonic le dirigió la mirada y empezó a hablar. "Pues porque Hermes me llamó justo cuando Clara se había puesto de parto y me dijo que fuera a una clínica que había cerca de Zira, cosa que me pareció bastante extraña porque por allí no había nada, me refiero a que no había ningún poblado ni nada de eso, pero estaba bastante claro, era una base escondida de Eggman, cosa que yo no sabía en aquel momento." Todos ponían cara de que comprendían todo. "Así que yo llamé a mi amiga Mina y nos dirigimos hacia allí." Sonic agachó la mirada y rompió a llorar sin poder evitarlo. estaba temblando, nadie había visto nunca a Sonic así." "Vamos Sonic. tranquilo." Amy le decía en voz baja. "Si. pero chicos. no quiero contar todo lo que pasó, porque lo que vi fue demasiado fuerte, así que omitiré detalles. comprendedlo, por favor." Knuckles fue el que respondió. "Claro tío, tu cuenta lo que puedas." Sonic sonrió ligeramente y contestó. "Gracias amigos." Sonic se secó las lágrimas y Amy volvió a su sitio. "Al llegar vimos que, efectivamente, Galatea le había engañado a Hermes. y Robotnik asesinó a Clara a sangre fría delante de nosotros, y Hermes intentó atacar a Clara y Robotnik también le mató a él delante de nosotros, cosa que hizo que ella estallara de rabia, porque su trato era, que, ella le proporcionaba a Clara como conejillo de indias y Galatea se quedaba con Hermes, y ahí surgió su enemistad con Eggman y en fin, Mina y yo cogimos a los bebes mientras ellos dos discutían y de Galatea no volvimos a saber nada más. supongo que Robotnik se quedaría con ella para experimentar con ella, vamos, eso creo." Shadow cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar. "De manera que, hay cosas que pasaron entre Galatea y Robotnik que tu no sabes." "Si, por eso supongo que habrá sido a ella la que ha matado a Mina, ¿verdad?" Sonic agachó la cabeza y siguió hablando. "Si, seguro que ha sido ella." Rouge se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a hablar. "La habrá matado por venganza. quiero decir que seguro que la ha matado porque os llevasteis a los bebes. los hijos de su amado. y eso quiere decir que también intentará ir a por ti Sonic." Sonic sonrió ligeramente. "Seguro. pero no le será tan fácil." Knuckles se acercó hasta Sonic y le pegó un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro. "Y además, nosotros estaremos aquí para apoyarte, ¿verdad chicos?" Todos menos Tails y Ark contestaron enérgicamente un "si" lleno de esperanza y de alegría, cosa que hizo que la moral de Sonic subiera enérgicamente. Acto seguido una ligera voz se comenzaba a escuchar. era Tails. "Sonic." Sonic le miró y este se levantó. "¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?" Sonic se quedó confundido. "Pues. porque no quería hacerte daño." Le mostró una sonrisa que Tails no devolvió... "Y. entonces. mi padre tenía dos colas, ¿no?" "Así es pequeño." "Y le quitasteis una a Ark para protegerle, ¿verdad?" "Bueno, no sabía que Mina lo hubiera hecho, pero si, ella le quito una cola a Ark." Tails se sentó en el sofá que habían dejado todos al animar a Sonic. "O sea que en realidad fue Galatea la que me inyectó el virus." Todos volvieron a quedarse callados. habían olvidado el Frozen Dust. "Pues no lo sé pequeño." Tails cortó a Sonic. "¡Pues claro que si!" Dijo Tails medio llorando. "Entonces también va a por nosotros. solo la mueve la venganza." Tails se quedó llorando en silencio. y entre sus gimoteos sacó fuerzas para una última pregunta. "En.entonces.¿ella.sabrá algo. de una vacuna?..." Todos se quedaron asombrados y Cream se sentó a su lado a la vez que le cogía la mano. "Pues pequeño no lo sé. pero si sabe algo me lo dirá." Todos se quedaron en silencio. y Shadow comenzó a hablar. "Ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es intentar encontrar la pista de Galatea y volver a la vida normal." Cambió de dirección y se quedó mirando al pequeño Ark que estaba en el suelo. "Ark ahora tendrás que vivir con nosotros." Sonic le interrumpió. "Si, se quedara aquí. de eso no hay duda." Ark se levantó y se dirigió a Sonic. "Gracias señor Sonic." al terminar abrazó a Sonic y este le acariciaba la cabeza. "No os preocupéis pequeños. todo saldrá bien."  
  
". todo saldrá bien" Ese pensamiento rondaba la cabeza de Sonic. 


	23. Promesa

CAPÍTULO 23 - Promesa  
  
"¿Por qué?" Esta era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de Sonic mientras lloraba.  
  
Había pasado un mes y medio desde el incidente de Mina. La situación no había mejorado nada en absoluto. Tails estaba verdaderamente muy mal, podía andar pero se cansaba enseguida y tosía muchísimo, sufría constantes dolores de cabeza, el tono de su pelaje había cambiado, seguía siendo naranja, pero era un naranja muy pálido, sus ojos habían perdido su color azulado dando paso a un tono morado y triste. No habían podido encontrar nada relacionado con la cura, ninguno de ellos había podido. Por esa razón Sonic se derrumbó en el baño, lloraba por la impotencia que sentía, la impotencia de ver que el tiempo seguía pasando. a Tails se le estaba acabando el tiempo y la enfermedad estaba en un estado muy avanzado. Ark se había implantado bien en la casa, ayudando a su hermano en todo lo que podía, y a los demás también Y mientras pasaba el tiempo, seguían sin saber nada de Galatea.  
  
Sonic se echó agua en la cara para despejarse un poco. Salío del baño con cara muy triste, y no tenía ganas de aparentar estar animado. Llegó al salón y estaba Shadow mirando por la ventana al bosque contiguo a la casa. "Sonic, ¿no te parece extraño?" Sonic se sentó en el sofa con los ojos enrojecidos. "¿El que? ¿Todo?" Shadow esbozó un ínfima sonrisa. "No. todo no. ¿Por qué Galatea ha hecho todo esto y no da la cara?" "Pues supongo que o bien es una cobarde, cosa que no creo porque se las ha apañado muy bien para ser peor persona que Eggman, o bien es muy inteligente y esta esperando." Sonic agachó la mirada. Shadow se acercó a Sonic y se sentó a su lado. "¿Esperando a que. Tails muera.?" Sonic miró enfurecido a Shadow. "No digas eso joder." "Vale. lo siento." La puerta de la casa sonó y se escucharon unas llaves. era Amy que volvía del trabajo. Con una ligera sonrisa se acercó hacia Sonic y Shadow. "Hola Shadow" Este le dirigió una sonrisa, y Amy se puso enfrente de Sonic. "Hola cielo" Amy cogió a Sonic de las manos y le levantó del sofá para abrazarle, él le devolvió el abrazo. "¿Qué tal estas cariño? ¿Todo bien en el trabajo?" "Si. necesitaba ya trabajar o hacer algo porque todo el día en casa me estaba volviendo loca." Sonic le besó dulcemente. Shadow observaba la situación. "Bueno pareja. yo me marcho, a ver si los otros han encontrado algo." Sonic le miró. "Vale Shadow. gracias por haberte quedado conmigo hoy." "No hay de que hombre.buenas noches" "Buenas noches Shadow" respondió Amy Y Shadow se fue dejando solos a Sonic y Amy.  
  
Siguieron besándose un rato más. Durante ese mes y medio que había pasado se habían unido aún más. ella le había contado a todos que estaba embarazada y lo habían celebrado por todo lo alto. y habían consolidado su relación aun más si cabe, y juntos compartían el dolor por Tails, el dolor que sentían al no poder hacer nada por él.  
  
"¿Qué tal esta hoy?" Amy preguntaba a Sonic con ojos de preocupación. "Bien. ahora esta descansando, y Ark también esta durmiendo en nuestra habitación, se lo merece porque le ha estado ayudando mucho." Hubo unos segundos de silencio. "¿Te has dado cuenta de todo lo que a pasado en tan poco tiempo?" Amy preguntaba a Sonic mientras se dirigia a la cocina y éste la seguía. "Si. y se nos acaba el tiempo." Amy se giró y le acarició la cara a Sonic. "No estés triste cariño." Sonic cogió la mano de Amy. "Mira, esta noche voy a hacer algo bueno de cenar, ¿vale?, tu ves a ver que tal está Tails." "Vale cielo pero no trabajes mucho que ahora estás embarazada y no quiero que te canses." Amy le dirigió una sonrisa. "Estáte tranquilo."  
  
Sonic abandonó la cocina y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Tails, dejando a Amy en la cocina. Cuando llegó a la puerta del cuarto, abrió muy despacio y se acercó hasta la cama de Tails. Seguía durmiendo, y Sonic se sento en un lado de la cama viendo lo verdaderamente mal que lo tenía que estar pasando. Sus rasgos dulces e infantiles se habían perdido por completo dando paso a unos tristes y dolorosos. Sonic sentía mucho la pena de Tails. Él le acarició el flequillo blanquecino haciendo que este se despertara con los ojos entrecerrados.  
  
"Oh Sonic, eres tu" Por el tono parecía que quería sonreír pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía. "Hola pequeño. ¿Qué tal estás?" Tails se quedó un rato en silencio. "Pues bien. no te preocupes." Al oír esto Sonic comenzó a llorar. "Ey Sonic. no llores que si no me deprimes, y yo quiero verte feliz. vas a ser padre.y tienes que estar contento, prométeme que vas a estar contento." su tono de voz se apagaba por el cansancio. Sonic le acarició la mejilla. "Gracias Tails.te lo prometo" Tails se quedó callado sin decir nada, respirando, estaba muy agotado. "Más tarde Amy te subirá la cena." Tails asintió sin decir nada. Sonic se abalanzó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Tu descansa pequeño." Y cerró la puerta prometiéndose a si mismo que no iba a llorar más mientras bajaba las escaleras. 


	24. Poderoso Hielo

CAPÍTULO 24 - Poderoso hielo  
  
Ark se despertó con un sobresalto, se había quedado dormido y estaba en la habitación de Sonic y Amy, con cuidado, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, y vio a Sonic bajar por las escaleras. "Hola Arkie" Sonic le mostró una amplia sonrisa. "Sonic. ¿me he quedado durmiendo en tu habitación?" Ark todavía estaba un poco atontado. "No tonto, estabas cuidando de Tails pero estabas tan cansado que te habías quedado arriba durmiendo en mala postura, así que te he cogido y te he llevado a mi habitación." Sonic le acarició la cabeza a Ark y este sonrío. Sonic era lo que mas se había parecido a un padre para Ark, por eso le encantaba estar siempre con él, y en ese mes y medio que había pasado se había dado cuenta de lo bondadoso que era, tanto él como todos los demás. "Gracias Sonic, te agradezco que seas tan amable conmigo" Sonic le miró con una sonrisa. "Venga tío, no me hables así que me voy a poner rojo." Los dos rieron bastante, en ese tiempo habían encontrado que una forma muy sencilla de poder seguir adelante era la risa. "Va, vamos a cenar que tengo un hambre." Ark le miró con una sonrisa. "Yo también" Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina. "¡Hola Amy!" "¡Hola pequeño!, ¿Qué tal estas?" "Bien." Ark no podía contenerse. "¿Qué has hecho de cena?" Amy sonrió. "Unos filetitos con especias" Amy sonreía ampliamente. "¡Ay que bueno!" Sonic corrió a sentarse a la mesa seguido de Amy y Ark.  
  
Estaban los tres muy felices cenando y dialogando, olvidando por el momento un poco la vida real, únicamente disfrutando de la cena y pasándolo bien. todos intentaban evitar el tema de Tails, a nadie se le había olvidado, pero había pasado mucho tiempo y no tenían cura alguna.  
  
"¡Guau Amy! ¡Estaba todo riquísimo!" Ark sonreía "Me alegro de que te haya gustado" Amy se levantó de su asiento y recogió los platos. Hubo un momento de silencio. interrumpido por Sonic "Bueno, voy a llevarle la cena a Tails."  
  
La pena había vuelto al hogar de Sonic y Tails  
  
Ark se adelantó a Sonic a coger la bandeja de la cena. "No, déjalo, ya se la subo yo." Sonic miró a Amy buscando en su mirada alguna contestación, y luego otra vez a Ark. "Esta bien, como tu quieras. Amy y yo nos quedaremos en el salón un rato viendo la tele, si quieres luego bajar un rato baja, o como tu veas." "Vale papá"  
  
Estas ultimas palabras de Ark no sonaron en absoluto extrañas. tal vez por todo lo que había ocurrido, o no sabían muy bien porque, pero Ark había aprendido a llamar a Sonic "papá" sin que a Sonic le importara en absoluto, pero era curioso que Tails no llamaba a Sonic "papá". tal vez Tails era más fuerte de espíritu que Ark.  
  
Ark, con cuidado de no tropezarse, subió las escaleras, y con ingenio abrió la puerta de la habitación de Tails con la boca, para no dejar la bandeja en el suelo. Una vez dentro todo estaba bañado por la luz de la tenue luna, de forma que no veía absolutamente nada. y usó su ingenio para encender el interruptor de la luz con la barbilla. Una luz de neón blanca inundó la habitación y Tails abrió un poco los ojos y vió a Ark. "¡Hola dormilón!" Ark se acercó hasta la cama y dejo la bandeja con comida en la mesita de noche y se sentó en la cama. "¿Qué tal estás?" Tails se incorporó sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía y se quedo apoyado con la espalda en el cabezal de la cama, tenía un aspecto verdaderamente muy deprimente, toda la felicidad que desprendía antes era nula ahora. su mirada se había vuelto fría como el hielo. "Pues ya me ves." Hubo un instante de silencio. ".hecho una mierda" Ark se sorprendió y rió un poco, Tails lo intentaba pero no lo conseguía. "Vaya Tails. ¿Qué fuerte verdad?" Tails no cambió su gesto ante esa pregunta. "Si, nuestra vida parece de película, a quien se lo cuentes no se lo cree." Su voz sonó casi a duras penas y temblorosa, síntomas de la enfermedad. Ambos se quedaron callados. hasta que. "Tails, quiero preguntarte algo" Tails le miraba fríamente pero sin intimidarlo, no lo podía evitar. "Tu. ¿tienes miedo?" Tails se le quedó mirando y agachó un poco la cabeza. De repente sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y unas finas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro convirtiéndose en pequeños regueros de hielo, que con la luz de neón brillaban intensamente. "Oh vaya." Ark cogió del suelo, al lado de la mesita de noche un cubo que había con agua tibia permanentemente por si Tails lloraba, era un fenómeno muy extraño que le provocaba la enfermedad, lloraba y esas lágrimas casi al instante se transformaban en hielo. Le pasó el paño húmedo por su triste rostro y se miraron. "Perdóname, ya se que tienes miedo, pero es que yo te digo que si me pasa a mi yo no podría aguantar como tu, yo ya hubiera hecho algo terrible." Ark agachó la cabeza y Tails con movimiento lento se incorporó hacia él para abrazarlo, Ark dejó escapar unas lágrimas a la vez que abrazaba a su hermano y estuvieron así un rato largo, hasta que Ark se separó y pudo ver a través de la tristeza del rostro de Tails algo de su conducta normal. "Bueno tío, siempre nos ponemos sentimentales. ahora a cenar." Ark le puso la bandeja encima de las piernas y se dirigió hacia la puerta. pero de repente escuchó algo que le heló el corazón. "No. no. ¡no puede ser! ¡no puede ser!" Tails decía con voz temblorosa en medio de lloros y llantos. Ark se giró y se dio cuenta de que una luz extraña se veía desde fuera de la ventana y sin mínimo aviso hizo añicos el cristal de ella y una silueta entro volando a la habitación. una silueta femenina. Una loba con una melena negra larga de pelaje gris con un traje metálico con propulsores en su espalda, sus brazos estaban llenos de tatuajes paganos y en su brazo derecho un brazalete de un material similar al cristal con pequeñas luces, una visión que dejó paralizado a Ark. "Ga.Ga.Ga." Ark cayó al suelo. "¡Galatea!" La bella loba apartó unos cuantos mechones de su cara mientras se posaba en el suelo. "Vaya. ya veo que sabes mi nombre." Galatea puso su brazo izquierdo en su cadera en pose desafiante mientras sonreía "Está bien desgraciado. creo que nos veremos más tarde" Terminando de decir esto, Galatea extendió su brazo derecho desde donde estaba hacia las piernas de Ark y de sus dedos, como por arte de magia, salió un rayo de hielo que le sujetó las piernas al suelo, Ark no podía ni gritar del pánico y del frío que sentía. De repente, Galatea apartó el brazo y Ark se quedó inmóvil y poco a poco se acercó a el, Ark la miraba horrorizado y los ojos azules de ella le penetraron en la mirada. "Ha sido un placer" Galatea dijo con un tono amenazante y burlesco, y al terminar de decir eso inclinó un poco su hombro derecho un poco hacia atrás alzando el puño y a una velocidad brutal golpeó a Ark en la cara, el golpe resonó en la habitación y fue tan brutal que el hielo de las piernas de Ark se rompió enviándole contra el armario provocando que se rompiera la puerta con el joven cuerpo de Ark. Ark estaba inmóvil en el suelo con un reguero de sangre que le salía de la boca... Galatea se sacudió un poco el pelo y se apretó el puño derecho. Comenzó a reír un poco y sin moverse de donde estaba movió su brazo y lanzó un enorme rayo de hielo contra la puerta de la habitación convirtiéndola en un muro de hielo. "Perfecto, así no nos molestaran." y al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras se giró hacia Tails de manera desafiante. "¿verdad Miles?" Tails había bajado de la cama y se dirigía hacia la ventana pero lamentablemente no estaba en sus mejores condiciones. Galatea le miraba atónita. "Vaya chavalín, tienes agallas." Poco a poco ella se acercó a Tails y le puso su mano en la espalda. "Pero verdaderamente, das pena pequeño" Tails no aguantó el peso de la mano de Galatea y cayó contra el suelo haciéndose un daño terrible en las rodillas por culpa de los cristales rotos. Tails se retorcía de dolor y Galatea, de pie delante de él, se reía sin compasión alguna. Tras parar de reír se agachó de rodillas delante de él con todos los cristales en el suelo sin que le importaran para nada. "Pobre zorrito. Eggman le contagió de Frozen Dust." Galatea le cogió de la barbilla obligándole a mirarla. "No se si te lo habrás imaginado pero de Eggman nada, fui yo." Tails sentía una gran impotencia, lo único que sentía era verdaderamente pánico total. presentía que algo verdaderamente malo le iba a pasar. "Yo lo hice, el camuflaje Ion-óptico es prácticamente perfecto, y solo puedo decirte una cosa." Galatea se levantó y mirando a Tails con desprecio. "¡Jódete!" Galatea le propinó una patada en el estómago tan fuerte que Tails chocó contra la pared mientras escupía una sangre algo azulada por la boca, sin poder hacer mucho al respecto, perdió el conocimiento con la malvada risa de Galatea resonando en su mente. 


	25. El Reencuentro

CAPITULO 25 - El reencuentro  
  
"Vaya con Ark, verdaderamente se nota que es su hermano de sangre, se esta matando por el todo lo que puede y mas" Amy se acomodó al lado de Sonic en el sofá del salón mientras veía a Ark subir con la bandeja lentamente por las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Tails. "Tienes razón, pero oye, así mejor, ¿no?" Amy apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Sonic, mientras este le acariciaba el pelo. "Claro" Paso un rato mientras los dos estaban tranquilamente en el sofá con la televisión encendida y, en ella, había un programa en el que estaban discutiendo de un tema que ni conocían, porque la verdad era que ni el, ni ella le prestaban atención, simplemente Vivian ese momento de tranquilidad con un murmullo de fondo. "¿Qué crees que será?" Sonic miró la cabeza de Amy y contestó "¿El qué?" Amy se incorporó y miro sorprendida a Sonic pero con una sonrisa. "¿El que va a ser? ¡Nuestro bebé!" "¡Ah!" Sonic sonrió mientras se rascaba la cabeza. "Pues no se, ¿a ti que te gustaría que fuese?" "¿A mi? Pues niño." "Que decisión., ya lo has estado pensando desde hace tiempo. ¿verdad?" Amy sonrió maliciosamente "Pues si. como se nota que me conoces" Sonic le dedico una sonrisa a la vez que hablaba "Claro. pues a mi me da igual porque le voy a querer igual" "Eres un sol" Amy le dio un beso en la mejilla "Ya lo se" Sonic reía como siempre Tras eso se besaron apasionadamente, no habían tenido mucho rato solos durante bastante tiempo, así que estaban los dos abrazados besándose profundamente, hasta que se separaron para que Sonic hablase. "Y si coincide en que es un niño, ¿que nombre has pensado?, porque seguro que ya has pensado nombre y todo. Amy sonrió como si hubiese sido delatada de alguna forma "Je, pues si, me gusta Jiin, ¿Qué te parece?" "No esta mal, "Jiin Hedgehog Rose" suena bien" "¿Verdad?" Amy paro un segundo y siguió hablando, "y tu, ¿qué nombre le pondrías?" "Pues. si tuviera que elegir uno sería Shuyin" "¿Shuyin?" Amy puso cara de extrañeza "Si, el segundo nombre de Hermes" Sonic se quedó pensativo y agacho la cabeza con una mirada melancólica, Amy se acercó un poco más a Sonic y le cogió su mano derecha. "Pues decidido, si es chico, se llamara Shuyin" Sonic alzó la mirada y miró fijamente a Amy "¿Lo dices en serio?" Amy asintió con una mirada dulce. "Gracias Amy, era una de las cosas que mas ilusión me podían hacer"  
  
Se volvieron a besar en silencio con el murmullo de la televisión y el haz de luna entrando por la ventana les envolvía en una amorosa figura, ambos siguieron con las ganas de amor hacia delante mientras ella se fundía en los brazos de su pareja. El erótico momento se vio truncado de improviso por un gran estruendo proveniente de la habitación de arriba, evidentemente la de Tails. Sonic se levantó del sofá con cara seria y Amy se quedó acurrucada en el sofá. "¿Tails?" Amy con voz temblorosa logro decir. "¿Ha.Habrá sido Ark?" "Voy a ver" Sonic subió rápidamente las escaleras seguido de Amy cuando para su sorpresa la puerta de la habitación se había convertido en un bloque de hielo. "¿Pero que.?" Sonic palpó el evidentemente frío hielo y sus pensamientos no lograban actuar. los cuales se vieron afectados por los gritos de Amy. "¡Tails! ¡Ark! ¿Estáis bien? ¿Qué ocurre?" Sonic le siguió la corriente intentando mientras tanto tirar abajo el muro de hielo. "¡Chicos! ¿Estáis ahí?" Del interior de la habitación sonó en un lejano eco una risa histérica y fría, que por el muro de hielo no se lograba distinguir bien. "¡Sonic!" Amy cogió a Sonic del hombro después de un ultimo intento fallido de tirar el bloque abajo. "¿No será.?" Sonic miró a Amy y su expresión seguía impasible. "¿Galatea?" Los dos se quedaron un momento en silencio. "Joder." después de decir esto Sonic se encarnizó aun más con la puerta, y gritando enérgicamente. "¡¡¡Tíos!!! ¡¿Estáis bien?! ¡¡¡Aguantad!!!" El muro de hielo cada vez cedía mas por la ira de Sonic.  
  
Galatea hizo un movimiento de cabeza para despejarse su cabello mientras sonreía. "Vaya, vaya, el "gran" Sonic ha llegado a ayudar al zorro" Galatea cogió al malherido Tails por la cintura y puso su joven cuerpo sobre su hombro. "Bueno pequeño insecto, es hora de que." En ese mismo instante el muro de hielo saltó por los aires debido a una gran patada realizada por Sonic, sin que todas las heladas astillas hubieran caído al suelo Sonic entró en la habitación y lo primero que vio fue a Ark en el suelo empotrado contra la puerta del armario mientras sangraba, esta visión le horrorizó pero sin perder el control se giró para ver al lado de la ventana la visión que sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que ver.  
  
La mirada de Sonic y Galatea se cruzó, con unos cuantos momentos sin decir nada, ambos se miraban con la blanca luz de la habitación reflejándose en los pedazos de hielo, provocando una visión extraña.  
  
"Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿no es ese Sonic el salvador?" Amy entró en la habitación para socorrer a Ark. Sonic se puso en posición de ataque con una mirada enfurecida. "Galatea. tu." Galatea le cortó la palabra "No te has olvidado de mi, ¿eh?" Galatea se colocó mejor el cuerpo de Tails agarrándole de la pierna izquierda para que no se cayese Ambos se miraron. "Sonic, ahora no me apetece hablar" Sin ni siquiera un segundo de aviso, Galatea salió volando por la ventana con Tails agarrado al hombro. Sonic corrió hacia la ventana pero no podía hacer mucho, la distancia entre el y Galatea era demasiado larga. "¡Vuelve aquí cobarde!" Galatea, suspendida en el aire miró fijamente a Sonic con la aureola de la luna a su espalda, impidiendo a Sonic que la viera claramente. "¿Cobarde? No me hagas reír." Hubo un silencio. "Si quieres hablar, piensa y búscame, seguro que me encuentras." Sonic explotó de ira. "¡¿A que vienen esos juegos?!" Galatea sonrió. "Bueno haz lo que quieras, aunque tal vez te interese cierta cura, para cierta enfermedad." Sonic se quedó boquiabierto mientras veía a Galatea alejarse a gran velocidad. Sonic entró dentro de la habitación con la mirada nerviosa y lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en la cama porque no podía sostenerse en pie. "Joder." Sonic estaba muy nervioso. "La clínica.de. Zira." 


	26. Te Creo

CAPÍTULO 26 .- "Te Creo"  
  
Sonic estaba aturdido en la cama sin decir nada. Los gritos de reanimación de Amy hacia Ark no le molestaban en absoluto, no los escuchaba, únicamente estaban él y su mundo.  
  
"...¡Ark! ¿Me oyes? ¡¡¡Ark!!! Por favor... ¡despierta!"  
  
Los gritos de Amy llenaban el vacío oscuro de la noche, impasible ante la furia que había impuesto Galatea en la habitación de Tails... Ark yacía aún inconsciente en el armario, con un reguero de sangre que le salía por la boca... A duras penas entreabrió los ojos y con su visión borrosa pudo distinguir a Amy. "Auch... A..¿Amy? ¿Do...donde estoy?" Amy estaba muy alterada pero sin desplomarse agarró fuertemente la mano del pequeño Ark... "Tranquilo, ya ha pasado todo..." Tras decir esto Amy no lo pudo contener y se hecho a llorar, mientras Ark, aún confundido, la miraba atentamente... "Amy, ¿Qué ha pasado?" Amy se secó las lágrimas... "Tails..." Al pronunciar ese nombre a Ark se le congeló la sangre, lo peor se le había pasado por la cabeza... "Galatea, le ha secuestrado..." La cara de Amy era un poema, estaba verdaderamente muy angustiada por todo lo que estaba pasando, y parecía que, de un momento a otro se pudiera derrumbar... Ark intentó levantarse asombrado pero un intenso dolor que le venía del brazo derecho se lo impedía, con su mano izquierda se palpó el brazo derecho y noto lo que se temía, se había roto el brazo... "No te toques cielo, llamaremos a una ambulancia, ¿no te duele nada más?" Ark estaba completamente serio. "No, bueno, la cabeza, un poco..." Amy le miró el brazo y efectivamente, tenía un bulto a la altura del codo, señal de una rotura. Entre los dos hubo un silencio que rompió rápidamente Ark. "¿Y Sonic? ¿Dónde esta?" Amy le miró con cara de tristeza y se apartó de su lado para que el mismo viera al pobre Sonic, sentado en la cama, destrozado y pensativo.  
  
"Tengo que salvarle" Ese pensamiento le rondaba la cabeza, pero sin pensar nada más. No pensaba en ningún plan, simplemente ardía de ira...  
  
Sin que Sonic se hubiese dado cuenta había pasado un rato y Amy estaba a su lado...  
  
"Sonic, yo... no se que decir, es que... no me esperaba esto..." Sonic se levantó de la cama con un rostro completamente serio y abrazó a Amy sin decir nada, Amy le devolvió cariñosamente el abrazo, y cuando se soltaron, Sonic se dirigió hacia Ark, y se arrodillo frente a él. "Vaya Ark, parece que te has llevado la peor parte" Tras decir esto Sonic le dedicó un gesto afable mientras le acariciaba la cara ensangrentada... "Tu tranquilo, salvaré a tu hermano..."  
  
Otro silencio llenó por completo la habitación, Amy se acercó a él y le habló claramente... "Sonic, por favor, ya basta..." Sonic se quedó perplejo, se levantó del suelo y miró fijamente a Amy... Ella estaba llorando sin poder contenerse porque sabía que difícilmente iba a poder salvarlo...  
  
"Creo que hay una oportunidad única" Las palabras de Sonic sonaban esperanzadoras. El magullado Ark, todavía en el suelo, fue el primero en reaccionar... "Po...¿por qué crees eso?" Sonic no pudo evitar contener una ligera sonrisa... "Veréis, cuando Galatea se ha marchado, me ha dicho que si quería encontrarla y hablar, que pensara y que la buscara, y se perfectamente donde esta..." Hubo un ligero silencio. Amy tomó la palabra. "¿Tan seguro estás?" Sonic decidido contestó. "Por supuesto, está en la clínica abandonada de Zira, sin duda." Sonic se quedó callado unos segundos y luego dijo en voz más baja... "El origen de todo" Sonic cerró los ojos pensativo y siguió hablando. "Además, ha insinuado algo de una cura, y ya sé, no necesito que me digáis que tal vez es mentira y que será una trampa y el mismo rollo de siempre, estoy hablando de Tails, le quiero tanto como si fuese mi hijo, y no le voy a abandonar, aun a costa de mi propia vida. Y además, no tenemos ningún plan mejor y el tiempo para Tails cada vez es más escaso" Amy y Ark se quedaron petrificados, Sonic había sonado tan valiente, tan fuerte, en un momento de máxima tensión, que los dos no sabían que decir. "Vale Sonic, pero, ¿Qué vas a hacer?" Amy estaba muy confundida por la situación...  
  
Hubo un silencio que Sonic cortó decidido...  
  
"Voy a ir a por ella" Amy se acercó a el... "Pero, ¿cómo?" Sonic se quedó pensativo cuando de repente entro por la puerta de la habitación Shadow con mirada inquieta...  
  
"Oh, joder, lo presentía..." Shadow se fijo en que Ark estaba en el suelo... "¿Estás bien pequeño?" Ark medio atontado puedo contestar. "Si, si... gracias Shadow..."  
  
Sonic se acercó a Shadow y mientras le ponía su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo le comenzó a hablar... "Shadow, creo que voy a necesitar tu ayuda..." Shadow esbozó una sonrisa... "¿Mía? Vaya... que quieres, ¿ir de marcha?" Sonic le devolvió la sonrisa, necesitaba ese comportamiento para poder tener fuerzas... Sonic se apartó de Shadow y se acercó al a ventana. "Tenemos que atrapar a Galatea" Shadow se acercó a Amy que estaba muy asustada y mientras le acariciaba y la abrazaba para tranquilizarla, le preguntó a Sonic. "Vale, estoy de acuerdo, pero, ¿tienes algún plan?" Sonic se quedó un rato en silencio... "Si, y voy a necesitar algo que nunca antes había necesitado..." Amy se sobresaltó y se acercó a Sonic... "¿A que te refieres?" Sonic agachó la mirada... "Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo... debes confiar en mí" "¡Pero..!" Sonic miró atentamente a Amy y esta tenía los ojos lagrimosos pero comprendió a Sonic enseguida... por su mirada iba a tener que actuar en contra de su voluntad... en su mirada veía las ansias de terminar con la vida de Galatea... era extraño, pero le entendía... "Vale, está bien, pero, regresa de una pieza y con Tails..." "Tranquila, eso dalo por hecho..." Amy le escuchaba pero sentía que no todo iba a ser tan fácil.  
  
Shadow parecía inquieto, y cortó a la pareja. "Sonic, ¿tienes idea de donde estará esa golfa?" "Si claro, en la antigua clínica de Zira..." "Pues no nos entretengamos más, Amy tú quédate cuidado a Ark y llama a una ambulancia..." "Eso es Amy" Sonic se acercó a ella... "Volveré pronto y con Tails, te lo prometo" Amy se quedó callada un momento y luego le dio un apasionante beso...  
  
"Te creo"  
  
Ambos se miraban sonrientes pero preocupados... "Cuídate Sonic" Amy dirigió su vista hacia Shadow. "Tu también, ¿vale?" Shadow simplemente sonrió y al decir esto ambos salieron por la puerta pero antes Sonic se agachó cerca de Ark y le acarició la cara... "Tranquilo Arkie, esto va a terminar muy pronto..."  
  
"Muy pronto..." 


	27. Zemarkandge

CAPÍTULO 27 – Zemarkandge  
  
La noche era tranquila, un silencio sepulcral llenaba por completo el campo circundante a la casa, únicamente interrumpido por el murmullo del río cercano. Sonic y Shadow salieron por la puerta pero Shadow se quedo parado muy cerca de ella para poder hablar con Sonic. Sonic se dio la vuelta... "¿Pasa algo Shadow?" Shadow tenía la expresión muy seria y poco a poco se fue acercando a Sonic. "Si, ¿Cuándo vas a decirme que es lo que vas a hacer?" Sonic se quedó callado... "No puedo decírtelo, debes confiar en mí y llegar antes a la clínica, ese es el favor que te iba a pedir, pero no me ha dado tiempo..." Shadow estaba muy confundido. "¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que vaya yo a la supuesta clínica antes que tu? ¿Y que vas a hacer tu mientras tanto?" Shadow se quedó con los brazos cruzados, evidentemente, quería una respuesta, no ninguna excusa. "Voy... a hacer lo que tengo que hacer." Shadow se quedó sorprendido. "¿Ah, si? Y dime, ¿Qué se supone que es lo que tienes que hacer?" Sonic miró fijamente a los ojos de Shadow, y se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar camino abajo...  
  
"Zemarkandge"  
  
La palabra que dijo Sonic revoloteo en los oídos de Shadow, y se quedó helado, no esperaba que la respuesta iba a ser esa... Tras decir la palabra Sonic se giró de nuevo en la penumbra y miró hacia Shadow... "Ayúdame, por favor" Shadow se apoyó contra la pared de la casa mientras pensaba... Tras un instante de silencio, Shadow se incorporó de la pared y miró hacia Sonic. "Date prisa" Sonic sintió alivio en el alma... Shadow le había comprendido... "Gracias" Sin decir nada más salió a la velocidad del rayo en busca de su esperanza... "Zemarkandge... amigo mío, estás loco..." Shadow se quedó un rato más pensando en entrar de nuevo a la casa y contárselo a Amy, pero pensó que no era buena idea, no quería preocupar a Amy más de lo que ya estaba.  
  
La noche seguía adelante, y con ella, su oscuridad ensombrecía el que iba a ser el resultado definitivo del juzgador tiempo...  
  
Tails entreabrió los ojos, notaba su cuerpo muy dolorido. Por culpa del golpe que le había propinado Galatea y de la enfermedad, estaba completamente destrozado, por su cabeza rondaban millones de cosas, verdaderamente era fuerte, pero su alma no podía más, quería acabar con todo...  
  
Intento incorporarse, pero su agotamiento se lo impedía, le dolía absolutamente todo, sin incorporarse miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en un lugar frío y austero, no había signos de vida, algo que le inquietaba muchísimo. La cabeza le dolía mucho y lo único que recordaba era la visión de aquella loba en su cuarto propinándole un golpe brutal que le dejo inconsciente.  
  
Después de muchos intentos, logro quedarse sentado en el frío suelo de la estancia, cuando de la oscuridad, se escuchó una voz decidida y femenina....  
  
"Oh cachorrito... ¡por fin te has levantado!" De la oscuridad surgió la figura de Galatea, la cual había cambiado su traje y ahora vestía un mono de cuero con los brazos desnudos y su larga melena suelta y desafiante. Llevaba unas botas de cuero negro resplandecientes y en sus brazos se podían ver todo tipo de tatuajes paganos y prohibidos, además de que en su brazo derecho, seguía luciendo el brazalete cristalino. "¿Has dormido bien?" Galatea se agachó al lado de Tails... Tails la miró impasible y sin evitarlo, su rostro aniñado se vio bañado por frías lágrimas... "P...por... ¿por... que...has hecho... esto?" Tails apenas podía pronunciar ya bien las palabras. Galatea se incorporó rápidamente y se acercó a un panel que había en la pared a sus espaldas. Al accionarlo, la estancia se lleno de una luz pálida, casi tenue, que dejo ver que el lugar estaba en bastante mal estado, todo estaba lleno de escombros y polvo, era un lugar abandonado... "¿Qué por que he hecho todo esto?" Galatea comenzó a sonreír suavemente... "Te refieres a... ¿Matar a Mina?" Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la estancia... "¿Infectarte de Frozen Dust? ¿Matar a tus padres?" Tails intentó decir algo pero comenzó a notar un alivio, notaba como su alma se iba deshaciendo y se estaba preparando para recibir el final. Notaba mucho frío en su cuerpo... demasiado frío... Galatea se quedó mirando al agonizante zorro. "Vaya... no creía que sucedería tan pronto, tranquilo chico... todavía no vas a dejar este mundo..." Tails estaba ya en un estado en el que no entendía casi nada, pero Galatea se acercó al panel de control, y pulsando unos botones, se abrió una pequeña compuerta del suelo, de la cual salió un brazalete idéntico al suyo... "Empieza la fiesta Tails..." Galatea comenzó a reír histéricamente, mientras Tails seguía, poco a poco, muriendo...  
  
Sonic estaba decidido, era la única manera de enfrentarse a su pasado... Necesitaba a Zemarkandge, nunca la había necesitado pero ahora sí... La noche cubría por completo el valle rocoso, un lugar inhóspito por el que no iba nadie nunca, o casi nunca... Sonic se movía raudo a través de la oscuridad y pasando a través de muchas rocas, llegó a la entrada de la caverna, la caverna que su padre le había mostrado algunos años atrás... Sonic cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar algo que tenía muy olvidado...  
  
Años atrás, cuando Sonic tenía 6 años...  
  
"... querido Sonic, esta que ves aquí es la caverna donde se encuentra el altar de Ghyuro, el gran guerrero que salvo el mundo... bueno ya sabes quién es, ¿verdad? "Si papá, fue un erizo muy valiente" "Muy bien, pues el poder que usó para poder salvarlo se encuentra en esta caverna..." "¿En serio? ¡Que caña!" "Si querido, pero, era un poder tan poderoso, que acabó con su vida. Dicen que el poder del arma le devoró los recuerdos, y le llevaron al borde de la desesperación, y que fue el mismo el que acabo con su vida..." "Vaya..." "Si, es un poder muy peligroso, y por eso tengo que decirte algo muy importante querido Sonic. Nuestra familia es la encargada de proteger este lugar del mundo exterior, y yo, como tu padre, te tengo que pedir que llegado un momento en tu vida tendrás que tener muy en cuenta este lugar, lo tendrás que proteger con tu vida porque el poder es tan fuerte, que, igual que se puede usar para el bien, se puede usar para el mal..." "Jo, que rollo, ¡yo quiero esa arma!" "Sonic... ¡cuando aprenderás!... ¡Nunca debes usar este arma! ¡Solo úsala cuando creas que no puede haber otra solución posible...! "Lo haré papá, pero venga, vamonos ya........."  
  
Sonic volvió a la realidad... solo había recordado parte de la conversación, pero tuvo suficiente... "¿Contra una tía que usa el hielo a discreción y tiene tanta fuerza? Si papá, necesito esa arma... "  
  
Sonic iba a arriesgar todo por Tails, necesitaba salvarlo, aunque fuera con su vida...  
  
Y así, se acercó al altar y al hacerlo, el altar reaccionó ante los pensamientos de Sonic y como de la nada, apareció enfrente suya la Espada Zemarkandge... Su filo relucía y emitía un brillo extraño que le asustaba pero a la vez le atraía... Sabía que era peligroso, pero debía coger la espada...  
  
Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, y sin pensarlo, la cogió, y, acto seguido, notó como desprendía una energía muy potente que notó en todo el cuerpo...  
  
"He tenido que descubrir el secreto padre, perdóname..."  
  
Se colocó la espada en la espalda, en su funda y se dirigió raudo hacia la salida... Se detuvo un momento, y se quedó pensando...  
  
"Mi alma... tiene que ser más fuerte"  
  
Y decidido, salió corriendo hacia la clínica 


	28. El Pasado De Galatea

CAPÏTULO 28 .- El pasado de Galatea  
  
Shadow había llegado al lugar...  
  
Verdaderamente era muy decidido, pero en esa situación no sabía bien que hacer... era una sensación extraña, algo que nunca había sentido, el miedo, el miedo por la incertidumbre... "Bueno Sonic, espero que no tardes mucho... porque no sé que hacer..." Shadow dudaba, la oscuridad le había llenado por completo, y el antiguo edificio se alzaba delante de él, sumido en el silencio total de la noche... La situación no le ayudaba a saber que hacer... por lo que decidió esperar... "Esperare a Sonic, creo que es lo mejor..."  
  
Shadow tenía un mal presentimiento...  
  
Tails abrió los ojos de nuevo, pero no entendía nada, esa sensación era extraña... Se encontraba perfectamente bien, y no le dolía nada el cuerpo. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, lo último que había notado era como abandonaba el mundo, y ahora se encontraba bien...  
  
"¿Estoy muerto?" Tails pronunció muy bajito... Miró a su alrededor y estaba en una especie de laboratorio lleno de máquinas que ni él mismo sabía para que servían... Intento moverse, pero para su sorpresa le habían encadenado por las muñecas a la pared... "Me parece que no estoy muerto..." pensó. Tails se quedó un poco triste y confundido... "Galatea... ¿me ha salvado? No lo entiendo..." Intentó deshacerse de sus ataduras y para su sorpresa, al intentarlo, vio como en su brazo derecho tenía colocado un brazalete... "¿Y esto?" Tails se quedó pensando... "¿Dónde he visto esto antes?..." Tails intentaba recordar... "¡Un momento! Es igual que el que llevaba Galatea..." Tails se asustó un poco, pero más bien por la incertidumbre que inundaba su cabeza, no tenía sentido que el tuviera ese brazalete... Tails se quedó en silencio cuando de repente se escuchó un sonido metálico y arisco, parecía el de una puerta, pero no estaba al alcance de la visión de Tails... De repente, en su campo de visión apareció Galatea, con su melena negra ondeando en conjunción con sus pasos firmes y decididos, sin decir nada se colocó delante del pequeño Tails... Tails no lo pudo evitar... "¡Suéltame!" Tails intentaba deshacerse de nuevo de sus ataduras, pero era imposible... "Vaya pequeño, ¡que típico! Creía que dirías algo más inteligente..." Galatea sonreía... Tails estaba nervioso pero confiado por su recuperación, algo que todavía no entendía... "Eres una asquerosa... ¡te odio!, ¿Por qué haces todo esto?" Galatea se quedó mirando al pequeño... "Ay, pequeño..." Galatea se quedó mirando a los ojos de Tails... "¿Por qué estoy curado? ¿Por qué ya no siento la enfermedad?" Galatea, sonrío un poco y puso una postura desafiante... "Muy sencillo, te he curado yo..." Tails abrió los ojos al máximo, verdaderamente no se esperaba que Galatea le dijera eso... "Pero si tan preocupado estás por tu recuperación, tranquilo, no tardarás mucho más en morir, eres mi cebo..." Tails se quedo sorprendido ante las palabras de Galatea. No tenía el más mínimo atisbo de humanidad... Tails comenzó a llorar, un sentimiento extraño porque ya no notaba sus lágrimas heladas, eran cálidas, llenas de vida, de odio y de incomprensión... Galatea se acercó a Tails y le puso su fría mano en el pecho de Tails... "No llores... no vas a sufrir..." Tails se enfureció... "¡¿Pero por que quieres matarme?!" Galatea se apartó... "Porque tu padre fue un cabrón conmigo..." Tails estaba muy sorprendido... "Pero... ¿Por qué tengo que pagarlo yo? ¡nunca he sabido nada de mi padre!" Tails estaba lloriqueando... Galatea se quedó mirando a Tails un rato sin decir nada, y de repente... "Te pareces tanto a él..." Por primera vez Galatea había mostrado algo de humanidad... Tails levantó la mirada y vio que Galatea estaba llorando... verdaderamente, no entendía nada... "Pequeño, yo le quería tanto..." Hubo un rato de silencio... "Pero tuvo que venir esa puta de Clara..." Tails no pudo evitarlo... "¡No hables así de mi madre!" Galatea se acercó a Tails y sin avisar le pegó un puñetazo en el estomago que le dolió muchísimo... Tails estaba atontado... "¡Necio! ¡Tu madre era la mayor puta de Zephyr pero el ingenuo de tu padre no lo sabía!" "Mientes..." "¿Qué miento? Seguro que el "gran Sonic" no te ha contado nada, ¿verdad?" Tails estaba muy confuso... "Si pequeño, tu madre se follaba a todo el mundo" Tails estaba colapsado... esas palabras le dolían, no quería creerla... "Oh, y no le importaba que fuera un chico o una chica, lo que pasa es que supo engatusar a tu padre la mar de bien para que no se enterara y todos decían que si yo estaba loca, pero, era ella la mala, ¡que buena actriz!" Tails comenzó a llorar... "Y si, tu eres hijo de ella, una gran farsante..." Tails seguía sin decir nada, hasta que... "Y... ¿Por qué tuviste que matar a mi padre?" Galatea comenzó a reír... "Idiota... ¡no le mate yo! Fue el capullo de Eggman que me engaño... Galatea se cabreó y una mesa que había por ahí cerca la estampo contra la pared mientras gritaba de ira... "¡¡¡Me han jodido tanto que necesitaba venganza!!!" Galatea se acercó al pequeño Tails y le cogió del cuello... "Me entrené duro para poder vencer al cabrón que jugueteo conmigo..." Tails se quedó sorprendido... Galatea lo notó... "Si pequeño, Eggman me engaño y me dijo que me ayudaría a conseguir a tu padre, y a cambió tuve que pagar con mi cuerpo "unos experimentos que no me afectarían en absoluto, y que me servirían de provecho"... menudo cabrón" Galatea le soltó... Tails aprovecho para respirar...y a duras penas logró hablar... "Entonces... ¿te infecto de Frozen Dust?" Galatea le miró impasible... "Si... a parte de hacerme cosas horribles... lo pasé muy mal, y creía que conseguiría a tu padre... pero al final cuando vosotros nacisteis... le mató a el y a Clara, y Sonic no hizo nada por evitarlo..." Tails ahora estaba asombrado... Galatea le miró... "Si, Sonic no hizo nada... les vio morir delante de sus ojos... el y su amiga Mina..." Tails tenía una sensación extraña... Con gran fuerza logró hablar... "Sigo sin saber porque me quieres matar..." Galtea sonrió... "Bueno, seamos realistas... no solo a ti, sino a tu hermanito querido Ark también..." Tails estaba muy asustado... "Es fácil, os mato y así acabaré con los dos últimos experimentos de Eggman vivos, y habré logrado mi venganza, claro que luego tendré que matar a Sonic..." Tails estaba petrificado, realmente Galatea había sufrido mucho, pero, no tenía la cabeza en su sitio, y el seguía sin saber como estaba curado...  
  
Tails veía el fin... y se sentía decepcionado...  
  
"Sonic..." 


	29. Un hijo

CAPÍTULO 29 .- Un hijo. . .  
  
Sonic atravesaba el terreno a una velocidad increíble, era una sombra en la oscuridad, una sombra en busca de justicia... "Ya falta poco Tails, ¡aguanta!" Al decir esto Sonic iba lo más rápido que podía, y veía como el paisaje pasaba a gran velocidad. Tras una larga media hora llegó al lugar dónde se iba a enfrentar a lo que más temía, su pasado...  
  
Había una tranquilidad agobiante en el ambiente, no se oía absolutamente nada en la quietud de la noche... Sonic miraba en todas direcciones con cuidado, se estaba acercando poco a poco a la clínica abandonada... De repente notó una presencia detrás suya y sin pensarlo, con su mano izquierda, agarró la empuñadura de Zemarkandge y se giró rápidamente... "¡Hey!" Sonic se quedó sorprendido... "¡Joder! ¿Por qué no te has acercado a mí normalmente?" Shadow sonreía un poco... "Porque así le doy más emoción..." Tras decir esto Sonic se relajo y volvió a enfundar su espada, se notó algo aliviado por encontrarse con su amigo, iba a necesitar todo el apoyo del mundo... "Y ahora, Sonic, ¿lo que llevas en la espalda no será lo que yo me imagino?" Sonic se quedó sorprendido... "¿Y que te imaginas que es?" preguntó curioso Sonic. "Pues por la forma de la empuñadura, y por el aura que desprende, esa espada es Zemarkandge" Sonic no daba crédito... "¿Desde cuando conoces tú esta espada?" Shadow sonreía maliciosamente... "Soy una caja de sorpresas, ¿eh?" Sonic seguía sorprendido... "Pues la conozco porque oí hablar de ella a María y su abuelo..." Shadow se quedó pensativo, recordarles le dolía mucho, pero era fuerte, lo había superado... "Shadow..." Shadow miró fijamente a Sonic... "Sonic, ya sabes que las compasiones no me van, gracias." Sonic se quedó helado... Hubo un momento de silencio, únicamente interrumpido por la brisa y los sonidos de la noche... "Va..vale" Sonic se rascó la cabeza... "¡Y yo que pensaba que esta espada no la conocía casi nadie!" Shadow se acercó a él... "La cuestión es que la gente la conoce, pero también es cierto que la temen, ¿estas loco?, ¿cómo diablos se te ocurre coger la espada?" Sonic se quedó pensativo... "Supongo que no me importa... creo que la podré controlar..." La voz de Sonic sonó muy decidida, cosa que Shadow lo notó... "Sonic, espero que así sea..." Los dos se miraron fijamente, y la voz de Sonic rompió esa mirada... "Bueno tío, se acabo el hablar, hay que pasar a la acción..." Sonic se encaró hacia el edificio, estaba muy nervioso, pero tenía muy claro que iba a salvar a Tails... Shadow le puso su mano en el hombro izquierdo... "Sonic, ten cuidado, no sabemos que es lo que ha podido hacer la tía loca esta... ¿de acuerdo?" Sonic miró tranquilo a Shadow... "No pasa nada, tu y yo somos invencibles" Acto seguido, Sonic se acercó al edificio... "Si, invencibles, ojalá" Shadow sonreía mientras seguía a Sonic...  
  
Tails estaba muy desconcertado, Galatea estaba sentada delante de él sin decir nada, simplemente mirándole... Tails se miró el extraño brazalete del brazo y le dirigió la palabra... "¿Qué es esto?" Dijo señalando con la cabeza... Galatea se levantó muy tranquila y se quedó de pie mirándole... "Es un brazalete" Tails no se lo podía creer, jugaba con la ironía con una tranquilidad pasmosa... "Eso... eso ya lo veo..." Galatea sonreía... "Tranquilo, solo bromeo para entablar amistad..." Tails estaba muy asustado... Galatea estiró los brazos y bostezó... "Es el brazalete Aegis, invención mía" Tails se quedó sorprendido... "Y... ¿Por qué me lo has puesto?" Galatea le miró sorprendida... "Vaya... pues no eres tan listo como pareces..." Tails estaba muy confuso. No entendía las reacciones de Galatea. Galatea siguió hablando con mirada desafiante... "Cariño, ese brazalete es el que te está manteniendo con vida..."  
  
En ese mismo instante Tails se quedó colapsado, no podía entender que la mujer que le quería matar, le estaba salvando la vida... "Pero... ¿Por qué?" Galatea se acercó a Tails mientras le miraba de arriba a abajo y sonreía... "Porque todavía no puedes morir, no hasta que yo lo diga..." Tails fue valiente y siguió con la conversación... "¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Tanto te gusta verme sufrir?" Tails tenía su rostro aniñado muy triste y serio, era como si hubiese ganado de repente 4 años más de edad... Galatea reía a carcajada limpia... "Sinceramente zorrito, no es que me guste... ¡me encanta verte sufrir!" Tails miraba con rabia a Galatea... "¿Y como es que tú has inventado una cura para Frozen Dust?, y ¿por qué no le das a nadie la fórmula?" Galatea sonreía... "Oh cielo, lo he inventado yo y mío es y de nadie más..., es un secreto que me llevaré a la tumba, pero piensalo... ¡eres el segundo único afortunado en todo el mundo que ha podido sentir la cura de mi brazalete!" Acto seguido Galatea se acercó a Tails y le acarició el pecho, y con gran fuerza le arrancó la parte superior del blanco pijama... Tails se quedó muy sorprendido y a la vez preocupado... "¡¿Qué haces?!" Galatea sostenía trozos de tela blanca en la mano, los tiró al suelo y se acercó hasta Tails... "Ummm... simple curiosidad..." Tails seguía atado por las muñecas a la pared, pero con el torso desnudo... Estaba muy asustado... "Es que, verás cielo, he estado pensando..." Galatea acariciaba el pecho de Tails mientras hablaba... Tails no podía pronunciar ni una palabra... "...ya sabes que me gustaba mucho tu padre y... tu... te pareces mucho a él..." Tails no comprendía nada, Galatea le dirigió una mirada fatal, que le atravesaron los ojos y poco a poco se acercó al oído de Tails, y le dijo susurrando... "Siempre quise quedarme embarazada de tu padre..."  
  
En ese mismo instante Tails se quedó sin palabras, Galatea decía las cosas sin ningún problema, y ahora, que hubiera querido tener un hijo con su padre... "Y... ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?" Galatea se alejó de las palabras del joven zorro... "Pues muy sencillo... si no me equivoco ahora mismo tienes 12 años, ¿verdad?" Tails, casi impasible, asintió lentamente con la cabeza... "Pues quiero tener un bebé...tuyo. Con esta edad ya puedes darme ese bebé que nunca he podido tener, por eso te mantengo aún con vida. Hasta que no aparezca por aquí mi "querido" Sonic y le destroce no podré concentrarme en intentar tener el bebé. Es casi como si fuera de mi amado Hermes..." Galatea miraba con frialdad a Tails, y éste no sabía que decir... "Tener un hijo del hijo de mi querido amor... ¿no suena fascinante?" Tails comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo, mientras Galatea reía de manera histérica... "Estás loca..." Galatea sonrío y sin avisar se acercó rápidamente hacia Tails y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios que Tails no pudo evitar... Galatea no le soltaba y alargaba el beso... Tails seguía sin parar de llorar, mientras se veía obligado a besarla... Por fin Galatea le soltó... "Oh cariño, eso ha estado muy bien, no veo el momento de intentar tener un bebé tuyo..." Galatea se arrodilló en frente del pequeño zorro y comenzó a acariciarle sus caderas arriba y abajo y, acto seguido, le desabrochó el cordón del pantalón del pijama blanco veraniego... Tails miraba horrorizado la situación, le temblaban las rodillas y se sentía incapaz de hacer nada, intentaba liberarse de su prisión, pero no podía, y cuando estaba ya totalmente aterrado y casi desnudo a causa de la insensata pasión de su secuestradora...  
  
"¡¡¡BOUM!!!"  
  
Un gran estruendo envolvió la sala, y Galatea se giró rápidamente olvidándose por completo de Tails... Alguien había tirado la puerta metálica abajo... Se formó una gran humareda de polvo y a través de ella se podían vislumbrar dos sombras...dos erizos...  
  
"¡Galatea!" La voz de Sonic llenó la estancia por completo y atravesó la densa nube de polvo...  
  
Galatea se quedó impasible mirando como la nube de polvo se disipaba y por fin se podían mirar cara a cara durante más tiempo...  
  
"Sonic..."  
  
Ambos dos se miraban con gran ira y furia... Sonic agarró el mango de su espada mientras la seguía mirando, y ella se puso de manera desafiante... "He esperado mucho este momento..." Galatea sonreía...  
  
Todos los presentes en la habitación estaban inquietos, Shadow miraba como la tensión entre Sonic y Galatea se podía percibir a kilómetros...  
  
Tails miraba a sus dos salvadores con gran alegría y lloraba de la emoción...  
  
En el aire se podía oler el deseo de venganza y de justicia... Faltaba muy poco para que el destino eligiese...  
  
Muy poco... 


	30. Verdad Dolorosa

CAPÍTULO 30 .- Verdad dolorosa  
  
"Me alegro mucho de verte" Galatea se acercó un par de pasos hacia Sonic pero seguía manteniendo la distancia con él. Shadow observaba a Galatea, y acto seguido se dirigió hacia Sonic... "Sonic, hay que tener cuidado, percibo que tiene un gran poder..." En ese mismo instante Galatea le interrumpió con una gran carcajada... "Vaya, vaya... ¿has traído a un vidente contigo? ¿Cuánto te va a cobrar?" Shadow miró con gran furia hacia Galatea pero fue Sonic el que respondió...  
  
"¡Ya es suficiente! Galatea, podemos acabar con esto sin derramar sangre..." Galatea se acarició la melena y la echo hacia atrás, acto seguido respondió con una gran lentitud... "Entonces no sería divertido..."  
  
Sonic miró hacia Tails y aunque magullado le notaba diferente... "¿Qué le has hecho a Tails?" Antes de que pudiese responder Galatea respondió Tails "¡Me ha curado Sonic!" Sonic miró a Galatea... "¿Tu... le has curado?" Galatea sonrío... "Ey chico, no me malinterpretes, le he salvado para poder tener un hijo suyo ya que ya se encuentra en condiciones de poder dármelo..." Sonic se quedo estupefacto... "¿Te sorprendes? ¿Por qué crees que no he aparecido antes en tu vida?" Sonic miraba con rabia a Galatea... "No he aparecido antes porque no podía obtener nada a cambio, bueno si, tu muerte, pero tuve paciencia y me esperé, 12 largos años escondida, entrenándome duro para poder enfrentarme a ti, he estado esperando ansiosa el día que pudiese obtener mi ansiada venganza, así que ahora mataré dos pájaros de un tiro..."  
  
Sonic mantenía su mano izquierda en la empuñadura de Zemarkandge...  
  
"Dime, ¿Cómo le has salvado?" Galatea sonreía... "Muy sencillo, verás, al hacer el pacto con Eggman, me dijo que si podía ayudarle en unos experimentos sin importancia, y que no me harían daño..." En ese momento Galatea puso un gesto de despreció y su voz comenzó a sonar cansada... "Pero mira, te lo voy a resumir... me jodió todo el cuerpo y me hizo cosas horribles, entonces, me infecto de Frozen Dust y estuvo experimentando en una cura que no logro encontrar del todo, y yo, que soy muy lista, conseguí lo que llevaba descubierto de la cura de su ordenador actual, y yo encontré la manera de acabarla, ahora mismo soy la única en el mundo que conoce la cura, que es la que me mantiene con vida y al pequeño zorro también..."  
  
Sonic no entendía nada, y el silencio se apoderó de nuevo de la sala... Galatea cortó el silenció... "Llevo buscando este momento desde hace 12 años..." Galatea movió sus brazos hacia su espalda en posición vertical y de sus frías manos se comenzó a formar una figura alargada de hielo, hasta convertirse en una alabarda helada y reluciente. Sonriendo se dirigió hacia Sonic... "No te imaginas lo ansiosa que estoy de acabar con todo esto..." Sonic se preparó pero notó como Shadow le puso su mano en el hombro... "Sonic, no uses la espada si no es extremadamente necesario, ¿ok?" Sonic estaba concentrado y asintió levemente hacia Shadow...  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio en la habitación, por las miradas de todos se podía percibir que cada uno pensaba una cosa diferente...  
  
Galatea pensaba en la victoria, la veía en su mano...  
  
Tails estaba muy asustado y no podía pensar nada, y Sonic y Shadow estaban concentrados en un plan de ataque... De repente Galatea dirigió la palabra hacia Sonic apuntándole con su alabarda... "Solo una cosa más..."  
  
Todos estaban muy intrigados...  
  
"Simplemente querido Sonic me gustaría saber si les has contado toda la verdad a tus queridos amigos..."  
  
Tails y Shadow miraban intrigados a Sonic, y este cerró los ojos... "S...Si, claro, ¡claro que les he contado toda la verdad!"  
  
Galatea sonrío... "¿En serio? ¿Y como es que el pequeño Tails no sabía la verdad de Clara?" Sonic agachó la cabeza, y la sala resonó con la inocente voz de Tails. "¡No te preocupes Sonic, no me he creído nada de esta loca!"  
  
Sonic seguía con la cabeza agachada... Galatea le miraba... "Vamos Sonic, dame el placer..."  
  
Sonic comenzó a llorar... "Tails, tiene razón, todo lo que te ha dicho Galatea es cierto"  
  
Tails no daba crédito a las palabras de Sonic... Galatea reía a carcajada limpia...  
  
"¡Si! Te lo había dicho zorrito, tu madre era una gran puta, y tu padre un tonto a las tres que solo veía lo que quería..."  
  
Tails sintió una profunda decepción en su alma, ya no sentía el Frozen Dust, pero notaba un dolor muy profundo, un dolor indescriptible... Se sentía engañado...  
  
Sonic se secó las lágrimas... "Tails, yo... yo lo único que he hecho contigo ha sido lo ultimo que me pidió tu padre, ¡cuidarte!..."  
  
Unas lágrimas ardientes comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Tails... "Pero... Sonic... ¡me has engañado! y..." En ese instante Galatea le cortó... "Pero te mintió pequeño, tu madre era egocéntrica, muy creída e inaguantable, pero eso si, tenia un cuerpo de infarto, que era lo único que quería tu padre..."  
  
Tails cada vez se sentía peor... "Pero... Sonic, ¡¿y tus conversaciones con mi padre sobre que si "adelante tener un hijo" en tu casa que nos contaste?!" Sonic comenzó a llorar de nuevo, y entre las lágrimas... "Todo eso... me lo inventé..." Tails se quedó con la boca abierta... Shadow se mantenía al margen mientras Galatea se apoyaba en su alabarda de hielo y reía a carcajada limpia... "Te... ¿te lo inventaste? ¿Para que?" "Para que tuvieras un bonito recuerdo... yo... ¡lo siento mucho! Por favor... perdóname..."  
  
Tails estaba sumido en la duda... Todo lo que había dicho Sonic era para que el se sintiera mejor... ¿Qué debía hacer?, verdaderamente se había dado cuenta de que no conocía para nada su vida...  
  
"Sonic..." Tails seguía esposado a la pared aguantando su peso en sus muñecas... "Entonces... ¿Qué había de cierto en todo eso?" Sonic levantó la vista y le costaba mirar a la cara al pequeño zorro...  
  
"Pues... si, Hermes era un gran amigo... pero Clara no, era verdaderamente mala, pero a tu padre le gustaba... y yo era su amigo, y no quería verle mal... nunca le avise de lo que quería Clara..."  
  
Galatea reía... "Esto es mejor que una película..."  
  
Era el único ser que esbozaba alegría en la sala...  
  
"Sonic..." Tails no sabía como reaccionar... Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo...  
  
De repente Galatea dio un giro doble a su alabarda y se dirigió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Sonic... "¡Ya era hora de que se supiese la verdad!" Galatea cada vez estaba más cerca de Sonic y éste la miraba impasible...  
  
No tenía intención de hacer nada... 


	31. Ira, Odio y Ansiedad

CAPÍTULO 31 – Ira, odio y ansiedad...  
  
Para Sonic el tiempo se había detenido, se sentía el ser más despreciable del mundo...  
  
Veía como Galatea se acercaba corriendo pero no escuchaba nada, se sentía tan mal que no sabía como reaccionar, siempre había sido valiente y decidido y no había nada que le hubiera echado hacia atrás, pero esto le superaba...  
  
"¡¡¡Sonic!!!" Tails gritó con toda su fuerza pero sus esposas le impedían moverse...  
  
Galatea estaba muy cerca de Sonic y sin pensarlo giró sobre si misma para golpearle con un golpe circular... Galatea reía... El filo de la alabarda se acercó peligrosamente hacia Sonic pero... de repente, Shadow había desviado el ataque con una patada directa al filo de la alabarda...  
  
Galatea se quedó conmocionada y cayó hacia atrás mientras Shadow se incorporaba y se recuperaba del golpe, le había dolido...  
  
Shadow miró fijamente a Sonic, y le cogió de los hombros...  
  
"¡¿Se puede saber en que diablos estás pensando?!" Sonic no contestó, simplemente seguía quieto, sin mover ningún músculo... Galatea se encontraba en el suelo y dirigía una mirada de rabia intensa hacia Shadow...  
  
"¡Imbécil de mierda! ¿¡Por que coño te entrometes?!"  
  
Shadow se aparto de Sonic y comenzó a hablar... "Mira guapa, para empezar, yo me meto donde me da la gana" Galatea se quedó sorprendida... "Eres... eres un..." Galatea se quedó pensando en que decirle y dudo... "¡Eres un insensato!" Shadow sonreía... "Vaya, gracias..." Galatea se levantó del suelo de un salto y comenzó a sentir una profunda rabia, y, agarraba la alabarda con mucha fuerza y el frío que desprendía esta comenzó a ser mucho más abundante, el vaho se veía mucho más y la sala comenzaba a parecer una nevera... "Mira inútil, creo que no te gustara que me cabree..." Shadow se puso en posición de ataque... "Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo..." Shadow sonreía pero Sonic se acercó a él y le cogió de su hombro derecho... "¡Shadow! ¿Qué haces? Déjalo, es asunto mío..."  
  
Shadow miró hacia Sonic... "Sonic, estás aturdido, no tienes la suficiente concentración para enfrentarte a ella, si ahora mismo, tal como estas, usarás la espada, no te sorbería el alma, te mataría directamente..." Sonic, aun confundido, asintió... "Tienes toda la razón..." "Mira Sonic, no le tienes que dar más vueltas, lo hecho echo está y por mucho que quieras cambiarlo, va a ser imposible, lo único que se puede hacer con algo malo que hiciste es afrontarlo, y dar la cara por ello" Shadow miró hacia Galatea que les miraba en posición desafiante... Shadow se acercó al oído de Sonic y susurrando... "Yo me encargo de ella mientras tu rescatas a Tails, y así intentas centrarte un poquito y podrás luchar contra ella, ¿ok?" Galatea les miraba enrabiada... "Vaya... secretitos, ¿eh?"  
  
Sonic y Shadow la miraron y acto seguido chocaron las manos... Galatea volvió a su posición de ataque... Tails estaba muy asustado, veía como se estaban las complicando las cosas por momentos...  
  
"Creo que hoy va a ser el día más divertido de mi vida..." Galatea se aparto el flequillo de su melena de su rostro y sonreía mientras seguía empuñando la afilada alabarda...  
  
Sonic dio unos pasos hacia atrás y Galatea se quedó extrañada... "Vaya querido Sonic, ¿vas a poner la vida de tu amigo en peligro?" Shadow se puso en posición de ataque... "Mira querida, tu no me conoces..." Galatea no se dejó intimidar... "Tú a mi tampoco..." Shadow y Galatea estaban mirándose fijamente y casi sin darse cuenta, Galatea notó que Sonic había desaparecido... En ese momento sonreía y sin decir nada lanzó su alabarda al aire y dio una voltereta hacia atrás, y en el momento en el que sus manos tocaban el suelo se impulso hacia arriba, y en medio de una voltereta aérea lanzó un rayo helado hacia Tails, que le rodeo por completo, una capa de hielo... se podía escuchar a Tails gritar desde dentro de la burbuja helada... Galatea cayó al suelo, y conforme cayó su alabarda se clavó un metro delante de ella... Shadow se quedó sorprendido... "Pequeños erizos, no me vais a engañar tan fácilmente..."  
  
Sonic se había movido sigilosamente por los escombros circundantes a la sala pero Galatea no había sido tonta... Y ella ni siquiera se dirigió hacia Sonic, simplemente miraba hacia Shadow... "Bueno, terminemos con esto de una puñetera vez..."  
  
Galatea se movió rápidamente hacia delante y cogió sin detenerse su alabarda y se abalanzó contra Shadow dirigiendo un ataque frontal directo, pero Shadow hábilmente se apartó hacia un lado y la alabarda le paso muy cerca de su cuerpo... Shadow tomó la iniciativa esta vez y le dirigió una patada directa a la cabeza, que Galatea sin ningún esfuerzo esquivó, y el combate seguía, los dos eran autenticas máquinas de combate, por motivos diferentes y en situaciones diferentes pero para los dos había sido el combate su filosofía en muchos años...  
  
Mientras Shadow y Galatea seguían combatiendo, Sonic se acercó rápidamente hacia la prisión helada en la que estaba atrapado Tails...  
  
"¡Tails! ¿Estás bien?" Un débil "si" se escucho en su interior... "Vale, oye voy a intentar sacarte, ten cuidado" Sonic comenzó a propinarle golpes a la burbuja de hielo, golpes muy fuertes, patadas, puñetazos, ataques giratorios, pero la prisión no se movía ni un ápice, pero Sonic no se desmoralizaba, sabía que dentro estaba Tails y tenía que sacarle cómo fuese...  
  
Dentro de la burbuja Tails estaba muy asustado, solo veía sombras del exterior, y él no podía hacer nada... "Sonic..." Tails pensaba... pensaba en todo lo que había hecho realmente Sonic por él, había sido mucho más que un padre... Tails esbozó una ligera sonrisa, en mucho tiempo no había sonreído...  
  
Shadow y Galatea seguían combatiendo y hubo un momento de distanciamiento entre los dos... Galatea observó desde la lejanía a Sonic y reía... "Idiota, no podrás romper mi hielo..." Shadow tenía algún que otro corte y estaba muy cansado, notaba como la sangre de sus heridas le recorrían los brazos y las piernas y habían manchado su ropa... Pero Galatea también estaba algo magullada, y tenía un pequeño reguero de sangre en la boca, y le dolían los brazos... "Eres bueno querido, un buen rival para mí..." Shadow estaba algo aturdido... "Lo mismo digo guapa..." Galatea dio un paso hacia atrás sin dejar de encararle... "¡Que pena que tenga que terminar ya!" Shadow se quedó extrañado... "¿Eh?" En ese momento de incertidumbre Galatea se concentró y tiró su alabarda unos metros por delante de ella, casi al lado de Shadow, el cual, se quedó intrigado. Acto seguido movió su parte derecha del cuerpo hacia atrás para dirigir su brazo derecho hacia delante y expulsar un rayo helado dirigido hacia Shadow... Pero Shadow no era tonto, y rápidamente lo esquivó y creyendo estar ya a salvo, para su sorpresa, el rayo le persiguió y consiguió alcanzarle el brazo izquierdo... Shadow notó un gran frío que le desconcentró y cayó al suelo, y el hielo del brazo se enganchó también al polvoriento suelo... estaba atrapado...  
  
"¡Ahh!" Shadow gritó de dolor, sentía una opresión enorme en el brazo...  
  
Sonic dejó de golpear sus doloridos puños contra la prisión y observó como Shadow estaba en el suelo y en frente suya estaba Galatea... Sonic dudaba... no sabía que hacer...  
  
Galatea reía mucho... "Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te puedes levantar?" Shadow, ensangrentado, miraba con rabia hacia Galatea...  
  
"¡Venga, acaba de una vez!" Galatea cogió su alabarda del suelo y se colocó en frente de él... "Ay, querido, que prisas, ¿tan pronto quieres morir?"  
  
Ambos se miraban y Galatea retomó la palabra... "No cielo, todavía no he terminado contigo..." Y sin decir nada más cogió su alabarda y la dirigió hacia el suelo...  
  
Sonic no podía reaccionar y desde allí se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaban los dos gritando... "¡¡¡Para!!! ¡¡¡Joder!!!"  
  
Pero Galatea ya había ejecutado su golpe...  
  
Y lo más increíble, es que no le había causado la muerte a Shadow, ella solo quería ver sufrimiento...  
  
Dirigió su golpe hacia el brazo congelado provocando que éste estallara en mil pedazos... Shadow notó un dolor horrible, dirigió su mirada y vio como le había arrancado el brazo de una manera vil y cruel, y pudo ver su brazo echo añicos con el hielo alrededor suya...  
  
Sonic no daba crédito, había dejado que su amigo sufriese de mala manera por su culpa... Shadow seguía gritando de dolor, y Galatea mientras tanto dio un saltó hacia atrás y clavó su alabarda al lado suya y miraba a Sonic con los brazos cruzados...  
  
Éste se había dirigido hacia donde estaba Shadow... "¡Shadow!" Shadow estaba sangrando en bastante cantidad, pero aun seguía consciente... "Tr..tran...tranquilo Sonic, no te preocupes por mí, tienes que detenerla a ella" Shadow no pudo evitarlo, y, perdió el conocimiento...  
  
Sonic estaba muy furioso... Miró hacia Shadow, y le vio sangrando en el suelo, acto seguido dirigió su mirada hacia la prisión helada, y comenzó a enrabiarse mucho más...  
  
Galatea le miraba... "Era buen rival, pero tenía ganas ya de ir al plato fuerte... ¡estoy tan cerca de cumplir mi sueño!" Sonic no escuchaba, simplemente notaba como su alma ardía de dolor... Sin decir nada, cogió la empuñadura de Zemarkandge y pudo notar como ese odio se estaba canalizando, se estaba canalizando en la espada, y aunque Sonic sabía que tenía que actuar con cuidado, solo sentía la necesidad de matar a Galatea...  
  
"Vaya Sonic, te veo algo alterado, si quieres, en acabar, nos tomamos una manzanilla..." Galatea reía y usaba la ironía sin descaro... Pero Sonic ni se inmutaba, ni le molestaba...  
  
"Di lo que quieras puta de mierda, porque van a ser tus ultimas palabras para siempre..."  
  
Galatea se sorprendió y comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia...  
  
"¡Así me gusta! ¡Con mucha rabia!"  
  
Sonic sacó la espada de su funda y la dirigió con un movimiento rápido hacia Galatea... Y Galatea se asustó, estaba alejada de Sonic pero había notado como una ligera onda de fuerza la había atravesado el cuerpo, y se fijó en el filo de la espada que estaba emanando una luz roja intensa... Por primera vez Galatea estaba algo asustada, pero no podía dejar que Sonic lo notase...  
  
"¿Te crees que me impresionas con esa espada de juguete?" Galatea lanzó su alabarda al aire y cuando se puso a su nivel le propinó una patada que la hico estallar en pedazos...  
  
Galatea estaba desarmada, pero cerró los ojos, se concentró y formó con sus manos una espada helada, muy afilada... La apuntó también hacia Sonic...  
  
"Ya ha llegado el momento Sonic... o tu, o yo..."  
  
Los dos se miraban, estaban en posición de ataque, las espadas de ambos rebosaban energía, energía muy distinta pero igualmente poderosa...  
  
Iba a ser un enfrentamiento difícil, y eso los dos lo sabían...  
  
Tanto Galatea como Sonic sabían que uno de los dos no iba a ver un nuevo día...  
  
Un silencio sepulcral llenaba la sala... y sin añadir nada más, tanto Galatea como Sonic se dirigieron corriendo con la espada en ristre hacia su enemigo...  
  
La batalla decisiva...  
  
Él contra ella... 


	32. Vivir y Morir

CAPÍTULO 32 – Vivir y morir  
  
El sonido de los filos de ambas espadas resonó por completo en toda la habitación...  
  
Zemarkandge y la espada de hielo rozaban sus energías con gran potencia e ira por parte de sus portadores...  
  
Sonic y Galatea tenían sus rostros a escasos centímetros, y seguían manteniendo la energía de ese primer golpe de forma agresiva...  
  
"Querido Sonic, ¿no te parece que esto es maravilloso?" Galatea ejercía gran fuerza sobre Sonic y Zemarkandge pero ninguno de los dos ganaba terreno... "Eres una puta"  
  
Galatea comenzó a reír y apretó con más fuerza el mango de su espada y el filo de ésta comenzó a coger un tono azul mucho mayor, el vaho que salía de su filo estaba afectando a la espada de Sonic...  
  
Él comenzó a notar un frío que le invadía por sus manos y sin pensarlo, apoyó su pierna derecha sobre la rodilla izquierda de Galatea y se impulsó para propinarle una patada a la cara con su pierna izquierda, Galatea se quedó conmocionada y Sonic giró sobre sí mismo en el aire y cayó con la espada agarrada por su mano derecha...  
  
Galatea se recuperó del golpe y notó como de su labio inferior salía algo de sangre azulada... La lamió con su lengua y miró sorprendida a Sonic...  
  
"Vaya, vaya, ¿así que tienes algún recurso? ¡Me dejas atónita!"  
  
El silencio invadió las miradas de ambos, Sonic aprovecho para ojear a su alrededor, Shadow seguía inconsciente en el suelo, y Tails seguía atrapado en la prisión de hielo...  
  
"Joder... ¡tengo que salir de aquí!" Tails seguía esposado a la pared y no veía absolutamente nada a través de la burbuja helada  
  
"Voy a tirar con todas mis fuerzas..." Tails pensó, y intentó hacer fuerza hacía adelante, y notó como no se movían ni un ápice las esposas...  
  
Tails se quedó exhausto y con los brazos en alto de nuevo...  
  
"Sonic, espero que estés bien..."  
  
Fuera de la burbuja de hielo, Sonic y Galatea seguían mirándose de forma desafiante...  
  
"Ayy Sonic, ¡me queda tan poco para cumplir mi sueño!"  
  
Sonic la miraba con mucha rabia... ella había sido verdaderamente perversa, y se notaba que no iba a permitir que le detuviera nadie...  
  
"Yo no veo tan claro eso..." Tras decir eso Sonic de un salto se abalanzó contra Galatea, para propinarle una estocada mortal, que Galatea esquivó golpeando a la espada de Sonic, y siguieron con su lucha encarnizada a muerte...  
  
Galatea intentaba siempre engañar a Sonic y muchas veces lo conseguía, hacía movimientos muy rápidos y contundentes, y Sonic cada vez estaba más cansado... Podía notar como la espada le estaba comiendo prácticamente el alma...  
  
"No, no debo caer en la maldición de la espada, no debo..." Sonic notaba un dolor de cabeza muy intenso, y notaba como poco a poco, le costaba recordar las cosas... Galatea notó a Sonic un poco raro...  
  
"Vaya Sonic, no tienes buen aspecto..."  
  
En ese momento de distracción Galatea consiguió propinarle un buen corte en el brazo derecho a Sonic, tanto que hizo a Sonic gritar de dolor y sangrar en abundancia...  
  
"¡Ahora tienes mejor aspecto!" Galatea reía histéricamente...  
  
Sonic cayó al suelo con su mano izquierda taponando el corte. Su mente se nublo por completo, solo lograba ver como su propia sangre le recorría el brazo e invadía el filo de la espada...  
  
"Sonic ríndete, ¡no vales para nada!, ¿y tu eres el que salvó al mundo?, por favor..." Galatea reía... "Lo vas a perder todo, deja que acabe con tu sufrimiento...  
  
Galatea se colocó enfrente de Sonic y clavó su espada de hielo al lado, miraba a Sonic sin compasión alguna y con los brazos cruzados... Sonic la miraba con mucho dolor e ira, y con cierta impotencia... Veía cerca el final...  
  
Sonic comenzó a derramar lágrimas ardientes y, desde la posición en la que estaba podía ver a Shadow sangrando en el suelo e inconsciente... Le había ayudado mucho, era un buen amigo, no pidió nada a cambio de ayudarle, lo hizo porque era su amigo...  
  
"Shadow..."  
  
Sonic miró hacia la burbuja helada...  
  
Tails había sido muy importante para él, tanto como un hermano, o mejor dicho, como un hijo, tal vez le había engañado con la historia de su vida y le había hecho mucho daño, pero quería solucionar eso, quería volver a abrazarle...  
  
Igual que quería volver a abrazar a Amy, y volver a notar sus labios y su calidez...  
  
Galatea se puso en posición de ataque frente al moribundo Sonic...  
  
"Bueno querido, estás en la posición ideal para que me quede un bonito recuerdo tuyo... ¡tu cabeza!"  
  
Sonic no la escuchaba, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos...  
  
"Amy... mi futuro hijo... mis amigos... mi vida..."  
  
En ese preciso instante Galatea cogió su espada clavada para acabar definitivamente con la vida de Sonic...  
  
Pero, en el último momento, Sonic se levantó de un salto gritando...  
  
"¡¡¡NO!!!" Bloqueo el ataque de Galatea con gran maestría y tenía los ojos irradiando ira... Galatea se quedó sorprendida por esa reacción, Sonic tenía una apariencia muy agresiva, aun chorreando sangre por su brazo derecho, sostenía la espada con gran fuerza...  
  
"Ya has hecho suficiente maldad en el mundo..."  
  
Galatea abrió los ojos al máximo al notar que Sonic golpeo tan fuerte a Galatea que su espada helada se hizo añicos...  
  
"¡No! Es... ¡Es imposible que la hayas roto!" Galatea se quedó totalmente a la merced de su adversario, el cual sin pensarlo se colocó justo enfrente de ella...  
  
"Lo siento Galatea, se que has sufrido, pero yo también, así que o me matas tu, o te mato yo... ¿emocionante verdad?"  
  
Galatea, indefensa, estaba acorralada contra la pared, y las palabras de Sonic sonaron muy sensatas y con mucho sentido... Comprendió lo que él quería decir...  
  
"¿Emocionante?..." Galatea se quedó pensativa...  
  
"Adelante, hazlo ya..."  
  
Sonic miró a Galatea, y aunque él nunca había sido así, se acercó hasta ella lo máximo que pudo y cogió su espada y se la clavó totalmente en el vientre, provocando que Galatea escupiera algo de sangre y soltará un grito apagado y lleno de dolor y de arrepentimiento...  
  
Sonic se apartó, y Galatea se quedó atravesada por Zemarkandge en la pared, y poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron apagando, y ella esbozó su ultima sonrisa...  
  
El silencio total se apoderó de nuevo de la sala...  
  
Sonic debería de estar contento, pero no se sentía bien, habían sucedido muchas cosas en poco tiempo, y habían ocurrido acontecimientos muy negativos en su vida...  
  
Pero decidió mirar hacia delante... Decidió luchar por su vida...  
  
Se dirigió corriendo hacia la prisión helada en la que Tails estaba atrapado y, con su ira contenida, golpeó fuertemente a la burbuja y esta explotó en mil pedazos...  
  
Tails tenía agachada la cabeza y estaba muerto de miedo...  
  
Levantó un poco la cabeza y vio a Sonic, muy magullado y dolorido, en frente suya...  
  
"So...¡Sonic!"  
  
Tails notó la alegría más grande de su vida Sonic miró hacia el pequeño Tails y enseguida se acercó a abrazarle...  
  
"Perdóname pequeño, perdóname..." Tails se quedó muy sorprendido, pero había tenido tiempo para entender muchas cosas...  
  
"Tra... tranquilo Sonic, te perdono, para mi, siempre serás mi padre, al fin y al cabo, eres tu el que me ha cuidado, ¿verdad?..."  
  
Sonic se apartó un segundo de Tails para mirarle a la cara... Las palabras de Tails llenaron profundamente el alma de Sonic...  
  
Sonic volvió a abrazar al pequeño zorro... "Tails, nunca te abandonaré te lo prometo..."  
  
Tails derramó unas lágrimas encima del cuerpo de Sonic, unas lágrimas de felicidad...  
  
"Ahora cuidado pequeño, voy a romper tus ataduras..." Tails asintió sonriente... Sonic golpeó fuertemente las cadenas y no supusieron mucha resistencia debido a la fuerza con la que Sonic las golpeo... Al romperse las cadenas, Tails cayó al suelo...  
  
Notó sus muñecas doloridas y magulladas... "¿Estás bien?" Tails miró hacia Sonic y se levantó... "Algo cansado y dolorido, pero mejor que estar muerto..." Tails le mostró una dulce sonrisa a Sonic, hacia tiempo que no había visto al pequeño Tails tan sonriente... Sonic acarició el flequillo a Tails...  
  
Salieron los dos del recoveco en el que estaba la burbuja, y al dirigirse hacia fuera Tails observó como Galatea estaba empotrada y atravesada por la espada de Sonic contra la pared, y aunque nunca había pensado así, notó cierto alivio al verla muerta...  
  
Tails notó como Sonic le abrazó fuerte mientras caminaban, se sentía muy protegido.  
  
Al dar unos pasos más y perder de vista esa visión observó como Shadow estaba en el suelo, sangrando y sin su brazo izquierdo...  
  
"¡Madre mía! ¡Shadow!" Tails se apartó de Sonic y se dirigió corriendo hacia dónde estaba Shadow, Sonic le siguió de cerca...  
  
"Tranquilo Tails, es fuerte, sobrevivirá..." Tras decir estas palabras Shadow pudo balbucear algo... "Cabronazo..." Sonic y Tails se quedaron sorprendidos... "¿Shadow? ¿Te encuentras bien?" Sonic le dijo mientras se agachaba a su lado y le cogía su mano derecha... "He estado mejor la verdad..." Tails estaba asombrado pero esbozó una ligera sonrisa... "Shadow, gracias..." Tails le dijo algo tímido a Shadow... "De nada pequeño, pero ahora el que necesitará ayuda seré yo..." Era increíble, había perdido un brazo, pero seguía valiente...  
  
Los tres guardaron un silencio enorme... "Dime Sonic, ¿ha acabado todo?" Sonic sin decir nada asintió y Shadow reposó la cabeza en el polvoriento suelo de nuevo...  
  
Fue un momento de tranquilidad para todos Todos estaban tranquilos y relajados, habían pasado muchos percances pero por fin todo volvía a la normalidad... Tails estaba de pie mirando el suelo, con una expresión adormilada, como para tranquilizarse...  
  
Pero Sonic se preocupó...  
  
Dirigió su mirada hacia Shadow y pudo ver como había girado la cabeza y su expresión era fulminantemente preocupante...  
  
No pudo evitar el mirar en esa dirección, y cual fue su sorpresa que en cuestión de segundos, Galatea, presuntamente muerta, había estado formando una estaca de hielo muy afilada con sus últimas energías y...  
  
"¡No me iré sola cabrones!"  
  
Galatea, con Zemarkandge clavada en su estomago lanzó la estaca hacia ellos...  
  
Más concretamente contra Tails...  
  
Todo fue muy rápido...  
  
Sonic intentó desviarla pero fue demasiado tarde...  
  
Tails levantó la cabeza y al girar la cabeza y ver la estaca dirigirse hacía él se quedó horrorizado e inmóvil, no pudo reaccionar...  
  
Galatea movió su brazo izquierdo que seguía teniendo estirado hacia la derecha y, con una energía muy potente, la estaca se movió en esa dirección atravesando por completo el brazo izquierdo de Tails, justo donde seguía puesto el brazalete de Galatea...  
  
Hubo un momento de quietud en la sala...  
  
"Hermes... siemp... siempre te quise..."  
  
Galatea exhaló su última respiración para siempre, con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara...  
  
Tails notó un gran dolor en su brazo, mucha sangre le había empezado a recorrer el brazo y el brazalete quedó totalmente destruido...  
  
Tails comenzó a llorar, y notó como el frío se apoderaba de su cuerpo, volvía a sentir esa sensación angustiosa de muerte, pero mucho más potente...  
  
Sonic estaba paralizado, no podía reaccionar, estaba viendo con sus propios ojos como Tails se arrodillaba de golpe contra el suelo y su piel volvía a tener un tono azulado, pero ahora de forma mucho más preocupante...  
  
Sonic se acercó corriendo y cogió a Tails que yacía en el suelo, su cuerpo estaba frío como el hielo...  
  
"¡¡¡TAILS!!! ¡¡¡TAILS!!!" Tails tenía los ojos entreabiertos, su expresión había cambiado de forma repentina en tan sólo unos segundos...  
  
"So... son... son..." Ni tan siquiera podía pronunciar, el Frozen Dust había recuperado el terreno que el brazalete le estaba impidiendo...  
  
Sonic tenía a Tails entre sus brazos...  
  
"¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡NO PUEDES MORIR!!!"  
  
Shadow miraba a los dos desde el suelo, no podía hacer nada y sentía una profunda pena en su interior, él ya sabía lo que iba a suceder...  
  
Tails miró hacia Sonic y a duras penas, y con su rostro totalmente pálido y carente de niñez, le mostró su última sonrisa...  
  
"Son...Son...Sonic... vive... por...mi...por fav...por favor, nunca te... olvi...olvidar  
  
Con unas lágrimas heladas y tristes, Tails perdió su joven vida en los brazos de Sonic...  
  
Sonic no daba crédito... sostenía al pequeño zorro en sus brazos y notó como dejó de respirar...  
  
"No...no... ¡NO! ¡¡¡NO!!!"  
  
Sonic estaba profundamente mal, se quedó un rato en silencio sosteniendo el cuerpo frío y sin vida de Tails, llorando irremediablemente... sin saber como reaccionar...  
  
El silencio llenó por completo la estancia, únicamente interrumpido por el llanto de Sonic...  
  
Sonic acarició el rostro helado del niño y, con él en brazos, se levantó y se puso en frente de Shadow...  
  
Shadow miró a Sonic y vio el cuerpo inerte de Tails en sus brazos, agachó la mirada y no dijo absolutamente nada  
  
"¿Por qué?" Sonic dijo en voz alta y sin dirigirse a nadie... Miró el cuerpo sin vida de Galatea, acto seguido el del pequeño Tails y luego a Shadow en el suelo...  
  
"¿Por qué ha tenido que suceder todo esto?"  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
"¡¿Por qué?!"  
  
La pena envolvió la sala... Shadow sacó fuerzas, y logro levantarse gracias a su brazo bueno...  
  
Sonic, con los ojos lagrimosos le vio a su lado, estaba taponando su grave herida...  
  
Los dos no dijeron absolutamente nada...  
  
"Vámonos Shadow, aquí ya no hacemos nada, tenemos que curarte..."  
  
Sin decir nada más Shadow y Sonic, con el cuerpo sin vida de Tails, salieron de aquella clínica destruida, dejando allí un capitulo de su vida que no les abandonaría nunca...  
  
Nunca... 


	33. Epílogo

CAPÍTULO 33 – Epílogo  
  
9 años después...  
  
"¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¿Está el desayuno ya?"  
  
Amy se giró y con cara de sueño respondió a su hijo...  
  
"Ayy, que pesadito que eres Shuyin, si, toma..."  
  
Amy dejó un tazón de cereales en la mesa... "¡Yupi!" Shuyin estaba muy contento, Sonic le había prometido llevarle ese mismo sábado al bosque de Cira, y de alli, a Frog Forest para ver muchas ranas, ya que a él le gustaban mucho...  
  
Shuyin comía rápidamente...  
  
Sonic bajó vestido con su chándal y listo... "¿Cómo está mi pequeño hoy?" "¡Papá!" Sonic se inclinó y Shuyin le dio un beso en la mejilla... Sonic miró hacia Amy, y está le miraba enfurecida y somnolienta... "¿Cariño?" Sonic le preguntó preocupado a Amy... "¿Cómo que cariño? ¿Tu te crees que para un día que tengo libre del trabajo me haces levantar a las 7 y media de la mañana para prepararos el desayuno? Amy se cruzó de brazos... "No te enfades cielo..." Amy miró de reojo a Sonic... "Bueno, todo sea por mi hijo, que si fuera por ti..." Sonic sonreía y le dio un beso a Amy... "También es mi hijo..." Ella sonrío... "En la mochila de la entrada tenéis los bocadillos..."  
  
Shuyin se estaba terminando rápidamente los cereales... El sonido de alguien bajar por las escaleras llenó la cocina, y entró en ella Ark... "¡Buenos días!" "¡Hermano!" Shuyin dijo contento... Sonic se acercó a él... "¿Y eso que te levantas hoy tan temprano?" Ark puso cara traviesa, había crecido, pero mantenía ese espíritu infantil que tanto le caracterizaba... "Os dije que hoy me iba a Gigalopolis con Cream de compras..." Amy se quedó mirándole de forma sospechosa... "¿De compras?" Ark se puso colorado y comenzó a reír de forma sospechosa... "Eh... si, me voy que llego tarde..." Y sin decir nada más salió por la puerta...  
  
"Ay, este chico, cualquier día nos mata del susto..." Sonic sonrió y miró hacia Amy... "Seguro que si..."  
  
"¡Terminé!" Shuyin se levantó de la mesa y dejo su bol en el fregadero...  
  
"Pues nada, ¿nos vamos?" "¡Si!" El pequeño erizo contestó enérgicamente... "Dale un beso a tu madre que nos vamos..." Shuyin se acercó a Amy... "Adiós mamá" Amy se inclinó un poco y Shuyin le dio un beso... "Adiós cielo..." Sonic dio un beso apasionado a Amy mientras Ark había salido al salón a coger la mochila... "Tened cuidado, ¿eh?" "Tranquila mujer" Se quedaron abrazados un momento, y Amy agachó la cabeza... "Hoy... hace 9 años que..." Sonic cortó a Amy... "Lo sé cielo, lo sé... por eso me llevo al pequeño allí..." Amy sonrió... "Hasta la tarde cariño..." "Adiós Amy..." Sonic se dirigió hacia fuera, Shuyin estaba en la puerta sonriente y con la mochila...  
  
Sonic y Shuyin salieron fuera de la casa, el sol apenas había comenzado a iluminar Zephyr, y algunos pájaros ya canturreaban alegres, el cielo estaba despejado, y no hacía ni calor ni frío, iba a ser buen domingo...  
  
"Bueno enano, ¿echamos una carrera?" Shuyin miró a su padre con arrogancia... "¿Otra vez quieres perder?" Sonreía maliciosamente... "Vaya con el pequeñín, ¿hasta White Waterfall corriendo?" Shuyin contestó enérgico y contento... "¡Vale!" "Pues entonces..." Sonic se preparó para correr... "¡Ya!"  
  
Justo al acabar de decir "ya", Shuyin salió disparado como un rayo, y Sonic se quedo atónito... "Madre mía" pensó "¿Cómo demonios puede correr tanto?" Y con una sonrisa salió corriendo detrás de él... "Como se parece a mí..."  
  
Pasaron un buen rato corriendo hasta llegar a White Waterfall, allí descansaron y Shuyin le restregó en la cara la victoria a su padre mientras sonreía... A partir de allí anduvieron un rato hasta que alcanzaron el bosque de Cira... Pasaron unos claros, y llegaron a una pequeña colina en la que se veía todo el mayor valle de Zephyr... "Uau..." Shuyin tenía los ojos abiertos al máximo, era una visión nueva y preciosa para él... "Es precioso papá..." Sonic miraba feliz a su hijo mientras los rayos primerizos de la mañana les bañaban con un calor veraniego... Sonic se arrodilló frente a su hijo...  
  
"Shuyin, ¿te acuerdas que te prometí que te traería aquí y..." Shuyin cortó a su padre... "Claro, y... ¡íbamos a ver el lugar donde descansaba un buen amigo tuyo!" Sonic sonrío... "Más que un amigo, era casi como un hijo para mí..." "Eso me dijiste..." Shuyin se quedó un poco triste... "Que pena que muriese de enfermedad, ¿verdad?" Shuyin era muy listo, todo lo que su padre le había contado el lo guardaba como información muy importante... "Si, hijo..." Shuyin le dio un golpecito en la espalda... "¿Y donde esta?" Sonic sonrió y cogió de la mano a su hijo... Le llevó por un camino cercano a esa colina hasta que llegaron a un claro del bosque en el que un rayo de sol iluminaba una tumba blanca y de mármol...  
  
"Aquí es pequeño..." El pequeño Shuyin se quedó alucinado... "Vaya..." "La tumba de tu hermano Tails..." Era la primera vez que Shuyin veía ese lugar, su padre siempre le había hablado de Tails, y de lo mucho que le quería, y no solo el, sino todos los amigos de su padre...  
  
Shuyin se acercó a la tumba, y pudo leer la inscripción..."  
  
"Miles "Tails" Prower, te llevaremos para toda la eternidad en nuestros corazones, Sonic y todos tus amigos..."  
  
Shuyin se quedó sentado al lado de la blanca y cuidada tumba...  
  
Sonic se puso enfrente de ella, y comenzó a hablarle a la tumba...  
  
"Hola pequeño, un año más aquí estoy... este año he venido con mi hijo..." Shuyin miraba embobado a su padre...  
  
"Todo nos va bien, Amy sigue con su trabajo de siempre y es feliz, te hecha de menos como todos..." Sonic se quedó un rato en silencio... "¡Ah! ¿Sabes? Ark y Cream están saliendo juntos, la verdad es que hacen muy buena pareja, y no se meten en líos y esas cosas..." Sonic esbozó una sonrisa... "Tus amigos de clase han empezado este año la universidad, y se ven tan ilusionados..." Sonic comenzó a derramar una leve lágrima en su rostro adulto... "Que lástima que tu no estés aquí para verlo y vivirlo..." El viento se mecía entre los árboles y se respiraba una gran quietud en el bosque... "Shadow ya tiene brazo, por fin se lo han podido construir, y hacer que funcione..." Acto seguido Sonic sonrío un poco... "Seguro que tu lo hubieras hecho antes..." El viento paso alrededor de Sonic y su hijo... "Ah, Knuckles y Rouge también se han decidido a salir juntos, ya era hora, ¿no crees?" Sonic sonreía, mientras se quedaba pensativo... "Ya ves Tails, todos hemos seguido hacia delante, no nos hemos parado, estarías orgulloso de nosotros..."  
  
Sonic se agachó y acarició la tumba... "Ya sabes que no te olvidamos pequeño..." En ese momento una ráfaga suave de viento acarició la cara a Sonic y a Shuyin, un viento templado y tranquilo... "Bueno, nos tenemos que marchar que he prometido a mi hijo que hoy le llevaría a Frog Forest, quería ver ranas gigantes..." Sonic miró hacia Shuyin y este se levantó y cogió de la mano a su padre... "Papá... este sitio es muy bonito..." Sonic le miró dulcemente... "Lo eligió tu madre..."  
  
Hubo un rato de silencio y las ramas de los árboles hacían un ruido tranquilizador...  
  
Shuyin miraba la tumba y se puso un poco triste... "¿Le querías mucho papa?" Sonic acarició la cara a su hijo... "Mucho hijo, mucho..." Shuyin volvió a preguntar... "¿Tanto como a mi?" Sonic cogió a su pequeño en brazos y con un ágil movimiento puso a su hijo a caballito... "Claro que si hijo..." Shuyin desde su montura, dirigió la mirada a la tumba... "¡Adiós hermanito!" Sonic sonrió y miró una última vez a la tumba... "Hasta el año que viene Tails..."  
  
Y con gran tranquilidad y quietud en el alma Sonic y su hijo abandonaron el bosque para seguir viviendo...  
  
Para seguir viviendo esa gran aventura que es la vida.  
  
FIN 


	34. Agradecimientos a todos y todas

AGRADECIMIENTOS.-  
  
Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que habéis seguido de cerca esta historia, y me gustaría que vuestra opinión final de la historia la reflejarais en la pagina web, eso me gustaría mucho, igual que me ha gustado vuestro apoyo, si no hubiera sido por algunos de vosotros/as, no hubiera seguido esta historia, os doy mil gracias, en especial a mi amigo Rafa, que, hace 1 año cuando empecé a escribirla , el leyó los 3 primeros capítulos y me dijo que continuara, a él le debo que siguiera con ilusión este fanfic, le doy muchas gracias, y a los que os haya gustado, saber que tengo varios proyectos en mente, y puede que un día, a lo mejor tardo mucho o no, (tened en cuenta que esta he tardado cerca de un año en escribirla), volveré a escribir.  
  
Gracias a todos de verdad por leer mi historia.  
  
TailsMadonna Oscar Pla Vilanova 


End file.
